All You Needed
by Demon of the Night
Summary: Sequel to Like Lovers Do. Getting together was easy, but staying together could take some work. Especially with Slade up to no good. Please R&R. Finished
1. I Promise

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
All You Needed   
Chapter 1: I Promise  
Darkness was surrounding him. He liked it this way. It made him feel sinister and evil. And he was. Half his face hidden in the shadows while the other half looked up at the screen before him. He shook his head as if disappointed at what he saw before deepening the frown on his lips.   
  
"Robin," he began. "Look at you... so happy with your lady. It's like you have forgotten about me..."   
  
Behind him a being was struggling to escape the machine that held her down. Slade moved his eyes away from the screen to look at her. She stopped as she tried to pry her hands out of the claws that held her at her wrists.   
  
"My dear," Slade began in a low voice. "How long will you continue to fight? You know you can't win!"   
  
"Let me go," she growled in anger.   
  
"Let you go?" he repeated as he turned his body fully to her. "You are much to valuable to me there than free."   
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked, almost frighten, but trying not to sound intimidated.   
  
"You will soon see," he answered, vaguely.   
  
"Screw that!" she shouted. "Tell me, now!"   
  
"My dear," he began once more. "I did not go through the trouble of building that machine and kidnapping you in the middle of the night just to listen to you!"   
  
"Then, let me go," she repeated, her voice sounding threatening.   
  
Slade shook his head and pushed a button on the panel close by. Suddenly, something that resembled a piece of tape, but much thicker appeared and pasted itself on the girl's lips. "If this is the only way to keep you quiet," he began. "Then so be it."   
  
She struggled once more, hoping to pry herself out of the grip of the claws. _Damn you! _she thought, wishing in some way that Slade could hear her.   
  
"Don't worry," he began once more before turning around to bring his gaze back to the screen. "My dear, Raven..."   
2 weeks earlier...   
"Rise and shine!" Beast boy's voice shouted through the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"   
  
Raven made a face. "Would you mind not shouting like that?" she asked.   
  
"What? Time of the month?" Beast boy asked as he sat down next to her. "It's not usual for you to yell at me this early in the morning..."   
  
Raven turned to him. "Think of it as my gift to you."   
  
"I'm charmed," he replied as he leaned in for a kiss.   
  
"Geez, don't you guys ever take a break?" a voice asked from behind the two.   
  
"Thanks, Cy," Beast boy muttered as his half human walked up behind them and smile. "And, yes! We do!"   
  
Raven shook her head. "Yes, when I hit him or send him into another dimension for a few hours."   
  
"That explains where you were a couple of days ago when I brought that new game," Cyborg replied with a smile as he took a seat at the table. He looked down and made a look of disgust at what he saw. "Oh, man! Tofu?!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Beast boy began in defense. "Tofu is full of protein!"   
  
"It's full of crap, is what it is!" Cyborg retorted. "Dude, you know I don't eat tofu!"  
  
"Well, if you had got up when he did, you could have made your own breakfast," Raven shot back in his defense.   
  
"Hmm, you're luck you have your girlfriend here to protect you," Cyborg muttered to Beast boy.   
  
Beast boy made a look as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "I don't need Raven to protect me! I'd do fine all on my own!"   
  
"Yeah right," Raven muttered under her breath. "You turn into a mouse and hide in the wall every time I bring out the milk..."   
  
"Could you blame me?" Beast boy asked. "Milk, ew!"   
  
"How well could you do on your own when you can't even face 'real milk'?" Raven asked as she raised a eyebrow.   
  
Beast boy crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "If I took things seriously I could even beat you. If I wanted to."   
  
"Like you lost to Cyborg that one time?" Raven asked with a smile.   
  
"Hey!" Beast boy shouted. "That was no my fault!"   
  
Cyborg shook his head and went over to the microwave. As the couple continued to fight, he occupied himself by making pop corn. Just as he took out the fresh pop corn, Robin and Starfire walked holding hands. The two stopped and gazed at the sight of Raven and Beast boy arguing and Cyborg watching with a bowl of pop corn.   
  
"What's going on?" Robin asked in a rather distant manner.   
  
"Friends, why do you fight?" Starfire asked in concern as she brought her full attention to the couple.   
  
"You are so wrong!" Beast boy shouted in defense. "If I took that game seriously, he would have been eating my dust!"   
  
"But, you didn't take it seriously!" Raven pointed out as she stood up to face Beast boy. "Like everything else..."   
  
"I do so take things seriously!" Beast boy replied, calming down a little.   
  
Robin and Starfire turned to Cyborg with questioning looks on their faces. Sensing that he was being watched, Cyborg turned and quickly went up to defend himself. "Hey, don't look at me! I didn't start this!"   
  
Robin shook his head. "I thought by getting them together, it would bring some peace between them..."   
  
"Name one thing that you take seriously," Raven said as she placed her hands on her hips. "And, then I'll drop this entire subject."   
  
"I take you seriously," Beast boy began almost instantly. "If I didn't then we wouldn't be fighting about this."   
  
Raven paused and took in what he said. Seeming pleased, she sat herself back down and motioned him to follow. "Then, let's eat."   
  
The other three titans stood around with stunned looks on their faces. "Wonderful!" Starfire shouted in happiness. "They have worked out their differences."   
  
"Hey, you guys going to eat?" Beast boy asked as he took his attention away from Raven to look at the others. "You know that Raven can be sort of a pig."   
  
"Don't start," Raven muttered with a irritated look on her face. "Please..."   
  
Beast boy turned to Raven and kissed her cheek. "Just kidding, Babe!" he replied with a wink.   
  
Robin and Starfire just stood and looked at each other. Shrugging, they sat down across from the couple and began a conversation between themselves. Cyborg stared on for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. Without a second thought on his mind, he sat down to join them.   
  
~  
  
After breakfast, Raven had quickly retreated to her room. Not long did Beast boy come to her door and knocked softly. Without hesitation, Raven opened the door and let him in. It was a ritual they had. Raven would meditate for hours while Beast boy sat around reading her books or sleeping.   
  
"Hey Rae," Beast boy greeted with a grin on his lips.   
  
"You know, you can just walk in here whenever you want," Raven began as she shut the door. "You don't have to knock."  
  
Beast boy chuckled. "Risk getting in trouble with you? Yeah right..."   
  
She shrugged at his comment. "I've had a weird feeling lately..."   
  
"Oh, no!" he shouted as he watched his arms out in front of him. "Don't start with that mystery routine!"   
  
Raven shook her head in disappointment and sighed. "Beast boy," she began. "I'm being serious!"   
  
He stopped and watched as she walked over to her bed and sat down. "The other day while meditating... I got a really disturbing image..."   
  
The green boy watched as she moved her gaze away from him and to the floor. Silently, he walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "Raven, you don't have to tell me if you don't have to," he began, trying to sound supporting. "Even though... I want to know what the image was."   
  
The pacifist shook her head. "Thank you," she muttered in a low voice. "But, I have to get this off my chest..."   
  
"Rae?"   
  
"I saw you dying," she said softly.   
  
Beast boy made a face. He could only stare at Raven for a moment or two before shaking his head. "Raven, are you sure that wasn't just your imagination running away from you?"   
  
She shook her head in response. "I'm positive," she replied in a dry voice. "I would never think that of you... how could I?"   
  
Beast boy looked away from her for a moment. _I can't be dying now, can I? _he wondered. _I wonder if we were in a fight. I can't just ask her..._  
  
"I'm actually afraid," she replied, trying to look like she had no emotions. It was hard for her, because all she was feeling was fear and she couldn't help, but express it.  
  
He watched as her expression changed from blank to disturbed. Slowly, he reached out to her and wrapped his long arms around her slim figure. He buried his face into her hair as she pressed against him for support. He felt her tense up suddenly before relaxing in his embrace. One of his hands slowly stroked her hair as the other held her at the waist.   
  
"Hey, it's ok," he told her in a soothing voice. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Raven."   
  
"Do you promise?" she replied in a muffled voice.   
  
His eyes searched the air before him. "Yeah," he trailed off. "I promise."   
*** End of Chapter ***  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
I hope it's a good start for this story. Sorry, but I'm making this up as I go. ;p. Also, I'm sorry if it was such a short chapter and that it took me so long to type out. Recently, a classmate of mine had committed suicide which put a pause on my entire life for a few days. But, things are coming back together and I'm doing better.   
  
Personally, I think this story sucks and I won't blame you for thinking the same thing. Oh well. I tried.   
** RIP   
** Alan Wells   
'86 - '04   
  
_We Will Miss You _  



	2. Plea

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
All You Needed   
  
Chapter 2: Plea   
  
Raven sighed and gazed around her dark room. She shook her head in disappointment as the traces of Beast boy's earlier presence was scattered about the room. She muttered three words under her breath and Beast boy's shirts and video games slowly turned a black color. She levitated the objects and clothing into a small basket in the corner. The two were on close terms with each other, even more when she had told him of her feelings of what was going to happen.   
  
She slowly turned her head to gaze at the mirror on her drawer top. She walked over and looked down, studying the mirror as it laid glass down on the wooden top. Raven's hand went forward and touched the oddly shaped mirror with her fingers before taking a hold onto the handle. With a deep sigh enveloping in her throat, she lifted the delicate object up and gazed at her reflection on the other side.   
  
She studied the girl that stared back at her for a moment or two. "You guys can feel it, too... can't you?" she asked the mirror with a low voice so not to be heard by any one else. Slowly, a new Raven appeared into the reflection dressed in a brown cloak. "Worry," she muttered under her breath in response to this.   
  
She was worried. Worried about her friends, but most of all for Beast boy. And it was beginning to effect her control on her powers. Every time she thought about it more and more, something would explode or levitate against her will. She sighed once more and placed the mirror back on the drawer top as she had found it.   
  
Raven moved to the center of her room. Slowly, she levitated into the air with her legs crossed indian style. Raven closed her eyes and began to concentrate on what will come in the future rather than what she usually meditated about.   
  
Raven looked around. Torn down buildings surrounded her from each side she turned to. A familiar voice rang into the air before the sound of a crash and something exploding was heard. Her head turned to a particular spot to the right of her. There she saw a figure dressed in a blue cloak kneeling over another being.   
  
Slowly and afraid, she took a few steps toward them.   
  
"I can heal you," the Raven she watched replied as she held out her hands over the hurt being below her.   
  
A pair of purple gloved hands reached up to stop her. "Save your energy," Beast boy replied in a loving voice as he let his head fall back to the ground. "You are going to need it..."   
  
"Beast boy, I'm so sorry," the future Raven replied as she shook her head and let tears flow from her eyes. "I didn't mean it! I swear..."   
  
Raven watched the pair from a far. _What is going on? _she thought _What am I suppose to be sorry about? What have I done to him? _  
  
Beast boy shook his head. "You meant no harm," he told her in a low voice. "I love you..."   
  
His eyes closed and he appeared to lose consciousness. Raven watched him for a moment and then stood up. She tightened her palms into fists and looked over to the other part of the city where smoke began to rise and fill the sky.   
  
"I love you, too," she whispered. Her eyes moved away from the green boy on the ground and then all of her attention switched to the area filled with smoke. "He will not get away with this!"   
  
"Raven!" Beast boy's voice rang out as she waved a hand over Raven's open eyes. "You in there?"   
  
The gothic shut her eyes and shook her head. "Huh?" she began before looking at Beast boy. "What's going on?" she asked, dazed from the vision she had.   
  
"I said, do you want to go eat? The foods ready," Beast boy replied with a worried look on his face. "Are you all right?"   
  
Raven landed on the floor with a thud. "I'm fine," she lied as she looked the other way. "Um, food?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, let's go."   
  
Beast boy watched as Raven walked to the entrance of her room and stopped. "Raven?" he called out. "Are you sure that you are ok?"   
  
She sighed and nodded, yet didn't turn to look back at him. "I'm fine. When I say that I am fine! I mean it!" Without another word said, Raven opened the door and left the room in a hurry. Beast boy sighed before leaving as well to catch up.   
  
"Let us feast!" Starfire shouted in glee just as Raven and Beast boy joined the three in the dining room.   
  
"We got the all you can eat buffet!" Cyborg shouted as he set another plate of food on the table in front of them. "You can find the whole refrigerator here and ready to be eaten!"  
  
Beast boy looked at each plate with a uncertain look on his face. "Everything? I don't see tofu here!" Beast boy complained as he motioned at the table and looked at Cyborg at the same time. Raven shook her head and sat down. "How could you say that there is everything when there is no tofu?"   
  
"My bad," Cyborg began with a frown as he sat down. "I was referring to 'real food'!"   
  
Beast boy gave a look of hatred at his half human friend. "Cheap shot," he muttered as he turned to make himself some tofu meal.   
  
Raven watched as her green boyfriend left the room. She shook her head once more and frowned. _If my vision is true and Beast boy really does die... then what happens to the others? _she asked herself as she took a glance at each of the titans.   
  
She watched as Cyborg laughed and told a joke while stuffing food into his mouth at the same time. Then, she took her gaze towards Robin and Starfire, who were laughing at Cyborg's joke and giving each other secretive looks. Finally, she turned her gaze back towards Beast boy who was in the other room, making a tofu sandwich while cursing about Cyborg.   
  
_Beast boy... I can't bare to lose you... _Raven thought to herself as she studied his movements. _How can I protect you from something I know is coming, but can't exactly tell what it is? _  
  
Present...   
  
Raven struggled as hard as she could to free herself from the bindings that held her down. She mumbled her frustration through the tape that was neatly placed over her lips as she found she had lost all of her energy trying to free herself. She sighed in exasperation and went limp with fatigue. Her eyes looked over to see Slade watching the screen in front of him. Her eyes followed his gaze and found a gruesome sight, causing her to struggle once more.   
  
_Beast boy! Please be all right! _She thought to herself. _How did I let myself fall so easily into his trap? I should have been more aware of this! How did I miss it?_  
  
She closed her eyes and mentally pictured herself being kidnapped in the middle of the night and awaking in this position. Slade turned to notice her struggle to slip out of the machine's grasp.   
  
"Still fighting it?" Slade asked in wonder. "Of course you are. Don't worry... it's almost ready."   
  
_Huh? What's almost ready? What the hell is going on? _Raven wondered as Slade turned his back on her once more to study the screen. _Mark my words, Slade! If I ever get out of here... you are going to regret ever messing with me! I swear it! _Her eyes furrowed inward as her eyes turned a white color.   
  
One week and a half ago...   
  
Beast boy looked around the living room and spotted the cloaked girl on the couch reading a book. "Oh, who's my favorite gothic reader in the world?" he asked as he walked over to Raven, casually. The pacifist look up in wonder and raised an eyebrow. "That's right!" Beast boy began as he pointed at Raven with both index fingers. "You are!"   
  
Raven couldn't help, but smile. She shook her head and let her book call beside her on the couch. "I swear," she began. "Your brain gets smaller everyday."   
  
Beast boy jumped up and landed beside her on the couch. He grinned as he placed his head on her shoulders and gazed up at her. "Now, you don't really mean that!" he insisted with a laugh as he rubbed his head deeper into her neck. "You're comfortable, Rae."   
  
She didn't say anything. Silence fell over the room. Images from her vision continued to haunt her mind, causing her to grimace and look away from the boy against her. "Beast boy," she whispered in a low voice. "I love you..."   
  
He lifted himself back up and stared at her in surprise. She wasn't the type of person to just say it the way she just had. Usually, it took Beast boy hours to get her to confess it. Yet, here she was with out any pressure just blurting out what she felt about him. Even more surprising that she had said it outside of her room where any one else could hear her.   
  
"Raven?" his tone and expression deepen into a more serious mood as he continued to stare at her. "Is it about the vision you had?" She didn't answer. "Raven," he called out as his hand went to her chin and forced her to face him. "Nothing is going to happen to me... so just forget about it!"   
  
"I can't," she breathed out sounding as if she was about to cry. "Please... if there is a serious fight anytime soon, please... don't worry about me. Just run as far as away as you can."   
  
Beast boy continued to stare at her. "You're really serious," he noted as he stood up and turned around.   
  
Suddenly, she came before him and wrapped her arms around his body. "Just promise me!" she began to beg. "I can't bare to lose you..."   
  
He looked down at her and then placed his hands around her. "Don't worry about me, Raven," he consoled her. "I'm a Teen Titan! Just like you. What ever you are predicting that is going to attack us... we can beat it. I just know we can."   
  
She released her grip on him just as the door swung open, revealing Cyborg. He took a look at them, having an idea of what he walked into. Slowly, he looked away after noticing Raven's back toward him.   
  
"Jesus!" he cried out as he made a face. "The least you can do is to that stuff in the privacy of your room!"   
  
Raven wiped her eyes and then made a straight face as she turned around. "I was just leaving," she informed him as she kept her gaze away from Beast boy. She moved past Cyborg and disappeared into the dark hallways. "I need to meditate," she concluded as she headed straight to her room.   
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
Yeah, I'm taking things slow. I'm liking how this is going. I'm kind of surprised with all the reviews you all sent it. I thought it'd get like 5 the most. Heh. I know that I am not doing much of Robin and Star together, but I'm trying to keep this based solely on Beast boy and Raven. I'm trying to add more of the other characters and making them play a good role in the story.   
  
Thank you for your sympathy in my lost classmate. I think of him now and then, but I am no longer sadden. Anyway, thanks! See ya next time!.   
  



	3. Searching

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
All You Needed   
  
Chapter 3: Searching   
  
Raven rolled over to her side in her bed. She shook her head and opened her eyes a little. She could have sworn she felt some one watching her. She sat up and looked around. Only two people in the world would dare to enter her room and they were Starfire and Beast boy. Cautiously, she spoke each name, but received no answer. Raven slowly laid back in the softness of the blankets and pillows.   
  
She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. A dark figure appeared in the background, looking over her delicate form. "Raven," he breathed out with a chuckle. "You are just what I need to get what I want..."   
  
She shifted in her sleep. Slade's hand reached out and placed a black tape over her mouth in a slow and careful way so not to wake her. He moved over to the end of her bed and placed a small machine on the mattress near her feet. He smiled as he pressed a button on the machine. A clear blue light swirled around the bed and enveloped itself around Raven.   
  
"Come now, Raven," Slade replied under his breath as he motioned for two of his machine look a likes to come forth. The two went at each end of Raven and picked her up. "Time to go," Slade whispered as he lead the way out of the Titan Tower without being detected by any of the Titans.   
  
~  
  
Beast boy looked around her room as he scratched his head. "Raven?" he took a few glances behind the wall that extended outward towards the foot of her bed. "Raven, are you in here?" He gave an uncertain look. _I wonder where she is... _  
  
He wandered out of her room and then went up to the roof. He looked around to see if she was anywhere in sight, yet found no trace of her. He went back down towards the kitchen where he found Starfire and Robin together eating ice cream out of the same bowl.   
  
"And, that is the secret of my people," Starfire concluded just as Beast boy entered the room. "Beast boy! How wonderful to see you? Tell us, how are you doing?"   
  
"Fine, Starfire," Beast boy replied in a rushed tone as he looked around the room. "Hey, have you guys seen Raven?"   
  
"I cannot recall the last I have seen of her," Starfire replied with a thoughtful look on her face. "Perhaps, yesterday?"   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked as he noticed the worry on his friend's face.   
  
"I'm not sure," Beast boy stated. "I can't find Raven anywhere."   
  
"Perhaps she is in her room!" Starfire replied.   
  
Beast boy shook his head in response. "I already looked in all the places she usually hangs out at."   
  
Starfire thought for a moment. "Did you look at the depressing cafe she goes to?" she asked after a while.   
  
He shook his head. "Can one of you come with me?" he asked, sincerely. "I'm sorry, but that place gives me the creeps."   
  
Robin gave Starfire a side look. "I'll go," he answered as he stood up. "I need the fresh air."   
  
Beast boy followed Robin out the door. The two made it quickly toward the cafe that they would find Raven at most often. Beast boy pushed the entrance door open and moved inside the building. He looked around with a serious look on his face, hoping to find Raven. Robin entered right after, also looking around to see if he could find her.   
  
"Can I help you two?" a low, female voice asked. "You guys seem lost."   
  
Beast boy turned and look at the female, who appeared to be a worker at the cafe. "Um, yeah. We're looking for a gothic chick about this tall," he replied as he held up is hand in front of him level to his shoulders, indicating Raven's height. "She comes in a lot. She's really moody and wears a blue cape."   
  
"Ah, yes! I know her," she replied with a thoughtful look. "I've seen her. Boy, can she be emotionless! I never seen anyone, who couldn't smile!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah! So have you seen her?" Beast boy asked, hopefully.   
  
"The last I've seen her was a couple of days ago," she replied.   
  
Beast boy went limp. "Oh," he replied, disappointed. "Thanks anyway."   
  
"Sorry," the girl replied just as she turned to leave.   
  
Robin placed a hand on Beast boy's shoulder. "Come on," he began. "Maybe she's home or something..."   
  
"No," Beast boy began with a stern voice. "I know my Raven. And, this is not like my Raven. Something has happen to her."   
  
Robin sighed and looked out the window just in time to see a black figure sprint away. Robin concentrated harder on the figure. His eyes widen as he recognized the black suit he was wearing.   
  
"Come on," Robin yelled for Beast boy as they headed out the door. "One of Slade's lackeys just past by!"   
  
"Slade?" Beast boy asked in wonder. "We don't have time for this, Robin! We have to find Raven!"   
  
Robin turned toward Beast boy and gave a stern look. "Listen! Raven is a big girl! She can take care of herself," he told him. "I want to know what one of them is doing just strolling about the city in the open!"   
  
"What's more important to you?" Beast boy asked as he gave Robin a stern look. "One of Slade's buddies or Raven's safety?"   
  
Robin stared back, unsure of how to answer. Silently, he turned away from him and headed out the door. Beast boy watched in shock as the door shut and the image of Robin running away shown through the window. His jaw dropped then closed as he shook his head.   
  
"Bet he wouldn't feel the same if it was Starfire," he muttered as he opened the door and left the cafe.  
  
~  
  
Robin chased the masked minion around the corner and a few blocks away from the cafe. Finally, they entered into a dark ally way Slade's minion ran further through the ally until he came to a dead end. Robin smiled as he slowed to a stop.   
  
"Looks like you ran out of places to run to," he stated as he prepared himself to attack. "What are you doing here!" Robin asked, getting straight to the point.   
  
Robin watched as the tall man took a few steps to the right. Suspicious of his actions, Robin took out a disk from his utility belt and prepared it for launch. Just as he turned to jump onto a trash can, Robin flung the disk toward him. The little metal object hit the minion in his leg and caused him to fall downward. The masked teenager jumped up and landed on the black suited man.   
  
"Now, for the last time! What are you doing here?" He shouted as the man placed his hands over his face, indicating for him to move away.   
  
"Hey, hey!" He shouted in a muffled voice. "Don't hurt me!"   
  
"What?" Robin asked as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head. "That voice!"   
  
He backed away just as the taller man stood up and placed his hands around his neck. He proceeded to take off his mask.   
  
"Robin!" Beast boy's voice shouted as he appeared behind his leader. He stopped at the sight of the man.   
  
He had taken off his mask, revealing himself to the two. Beast boy stood with a shocked look that matched Robin's. The Titan's leader took a few steps back so he was right next to Beast boy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Robin asked finally.   
  
"Oh my god," the green boy breathed out. "It's you!"   
  
~  
  
Starfire floated around Raven's room in search of any clues that might lead to Raven. She gazed over at her drawer set and saw the mirror laying face down. "If she had planned to run away than, surely she would have taken this with her," she concluded as she walked up to the drawer set and gazed down at the strangely shaped mirror. "But, perhaps the answer lies in here."   
  
She picked up the mirror and flipped it over. She met with her reflection and soon it began to change. Raven appeared in the reflection, dressed in a gray cloak. "Raven?" Starfire called out in shock. "Is that you?"   
  
"Help me," she murmured with a look of fear and sadness in her eyes. "Please... help me!"   
  
"Where is your location, Raven?" Starfire asked. "I shall come for you!"   
  
The reflection changed once more until another Raven made an appearance. This Raven was dressed in a green cloak. "I'll kill him! As soon as I get myself free! I'll kill him!" she shouted.   
  
"Kill him?" Starfire repeated in confusion. "Whom do you wish to kill?"   
  
The reflection changed, again. This time, nothing appeared. Starfire moved the mirror to get a better look at it. Calling her name once more, she gave up and placed the mirror back where she found it. She turned around and looked around. Sighing, she walked over to the bed and sat down.   
  
"This is all, too strange!" She exclaimed as she looked around the bed. "Raven normally makes her bed as soon as she awakens," she observed. "What has happen to her?" she sighed once more and looked around. "Her disappearance, the wanting to kill someone, and the fear of what has happen to her." Tired and exhausted, she laid back into the bed and breathed in.   
  
She moved her arms outward and instantly felt a smooth, metal object underneath one of her arms. She sat up and groped around the area that she felt the metal object and grabbed it. Lifting it up to examine it, she supposed that it was some type of disk.   
  
"Since when does Raven use disks?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "I should take it to Robin! Perhaps he could decipher it!"   
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
I'm updating alot! Phew! Just like the last story I did. I'm starting to have fun writing this. : This is actually the first action story I've done. Most of my stories are Romance and there are a few humor.   
  
The mystery man! Every story needs some mystery. I was actually planning on having the guy be a robot, but I decided on this instead, which will be revealed in the next chapter. I probably won't even keep him for very long. Just two chapters or so.   
  
I hope Robin didn't sound too cruel. You know him. Always obsessed with Slade. I tried my best with his character. I hope you are liking this story. Thanks for all of your reviews. See ya next time!   
  



	4. Intentions

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Intentions   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aqualad!" Beast boy gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"And, why are you in a Slade outfit?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
The fish man smiled at them as he took a few steps towards them. "It's been a long time, my friends!" he greeted with his arms out stretched. "But, I have little time to explain everything."   
  
"Speed talk," Robin replied, dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
He sighed, exasperated from everything. "I'm trying to track down Slade," he began, finally. "A week ago, he arrived at Atlantis and stole valuable technology from us."   
  
"Technology?" Robin repeated. "What kind of technology?"   
  
"A gadget that can gather energy of all sorts to form a powerful shield around a certain surrounding," he explained in a soft tone. "We use it to protect our home from enemies. We need it back."   
  
"Sounds like something Slade would do," Beast boy commented as he glanced at Robin.   
  
"Knowing Slade, it's probably going to be used against us," he told them as he placed a hand on his chin. "But, for what?"   
  
"He took something else from us," Aqualad began, once more. "Something more powerful. A machine that can multiple cells and form new beings from old ones."  
  
"A cloning machine?" Beast boy asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Basically," he agreed. "That is something we were experimenting with. We will require for that to be returned as well."   
  
"Listen that is all fascinating, but why should we believe you?" Beast boy asked in defense. "You could be working for Slade now or something!"   
  
"Beast boy has a point," Robin began. "You are dressed in a Slade uniform and you were running away when I tried to confront you earlier."   
  
"I'm trying to track down Slade," he explained, simply. "And, the whole running away thing... I told you before, I don't have much time. I have to get back to water or else I will die."   
  
Beast boy and Robin almost fell over in shock. "Oh, sorry!" Robin shouted in apology. "Go ahead."   
  
"It's all right," Aqualad insisted with a smile. "I didn't mean to be rude before."   
  
"Well, I'm glad that this is all straighten out!" Beast boy shouted as he turned around. "But, I need to go and find Raven!"   
  
Robin pushed his arm out and grabbed Beast boy. "Wait a minute," he snapped at him. "This Slade issue has to come first. Raven can take care of herself."   
  
"Raven's missing?" Aqualad asked with a shocked look. "Since when?"   
  
"The last we saw her was last night," Robin explained. "Have you seen her today?"   
  
He shook his head. "But, I did see someone else close by your tower last night," he replied, catching Beast boy's attention. "I was near the shore about to go back, because I was on the surface for nearly an hour. That's when I turned and saw a couple of Slade's friends running away from the tower and into the city."   
  
Robin placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "I'm going to go back and check out the security cameras from last night," he replied with frown. "You go a head back to water and we'll take over from here."   
  
"Are you sure?" Aqualad asked, uncertain. "This is my problem. I can solve it, if you want."   
  
"No, I'm sure," Robin replied back. "Slade is my problem."   
  
Aqualad nodded and turned back toward the wall. "I'll go now, but if you find anything out, let me know as soon as possible," he told them as he jumped up on top of the wall and looked back down. "And, Beast boy?" he called out, catching Beast boy's attention. "I hope you find Raven."   
  
Beast boy watched as Aqualad disappeared behind the wall. "Yeah," he sighed out in sadness. "Me, too."   
  
He felt a tap as Robin turned around and gestured to the streets. "Come on, let's head back to the Tower."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Cyborg examined the disk after Starfire had handed it to him. No visible marks were shown on it. No signature of its maker or anything else that could help him figure out, who left it in Raven's room. He placed the disk onto the counter and looked up at his friend. Silently, he shook his head.   
  
"I have no idea who could have left it behind," Cyborg replied as he sat down in the chair and picked up the disk once more. "We could scan it and see what happens."   
  
"Let us at least try," Starfire replied as she clasped her hands together in prayer. Robin had not yet returned with Beast boy, so Starfire took the disk to the only other person, who would have a chance at figuring anything out about it; Cyborg.   
  
The half machine placed in the disk into the slot in the computer in front of him. As the disk load, the screen went black and a little window opened in the middle. Cyborg squinted his eyes as he read it. "We need the password to decode it," he replied, half enthusiastic.   
  
"Do you think this disk belongs to Raven?" Starfire asked, finally.   
  
He gazed at her for a moment in silence. "You said that you found it in her bed?" he asked.   
  
She nodded. "Yes, it was partially hidden by the blankets," she explained.   
  
"I doubt Raven would keep any computer disks in her room," he replied as he looked back at the screen. "She doesn't use computers much."   
  
"That is true," Starfire agreed as she gazed at the screen.  
  
He took out the disk and examined it once more. Then, something caught his eye that made him turn to Starfire and give a stern look. "Star, hand me that magnifying class," he demanded. "I think I found something."   
  
The alien did as she was told and reached over to grab the large magnifying glass. Slowly, she handed it to the half human. She watched as he placed the glass over a certain area and pulled it near to his face. He gasped and turned back to her.   
  
"Check it out," he replied in a stern voice.   
  
Starfire bent over and gazed through the glass. She gasped at what she saw and then looked back at Cyborg. "Slade?" she inquired with a confused look. "But, why would Raven keep something belonging to Slade in her room?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Present...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven's eyes opened, only to close when they met with bright lights. She turned her head to the left as the sound of foot steps grew louder and pounded through her hears. She struggled beneath the straps that cradled her body on the large metal table.   
  
Slade moved away from the shadows to meet with the bright light. He smiled as he pulled his hands out from behind his back. He leaned over and grabbed a needle and began to prepare it for injection. "How are you today, Raven?" he asked her with a wider smile on his lips. "The day has finally arrive!"   
  
"You, again?" Raven groaned in frustration as she continued to struggle free. Then something dawned on her. She paused and gazed back up at the evil figure. "Day for what?" she demanded to know.   
  
He grabbed a hold of her arm and tore a strip of her black outfit. "Day to bring you over to the dark side, Raven," he told her with a sinister smile on his lips. He began to prepare a small area on her arm for injection as she studied his face.   
  
"What?" she finally asked as she pulled her arm away from his grasp. "I thought you always wanted Robin!"   
  
"I do," he replied, simply as he tested the needle in mid air. "This is why I wanted you. To show him, what I am capable of and to bring him back under my wing."   
  
"You're a sick man," she replied in a frustrated manner. "Damn you to hell!"   
  
He laughed as he grabbed a hold of her arm and kept her from moving it away from his grip. "Relax, dear Raven!" he soothed with a evil smile. "Everything will begin to make sense to you..."   
  
Raven tried her best to struggle free from his grip, but lost. The needle came down in a swift motion, poking her and spilling the fluid into her veins. She let out a cry of anger and pain and then went limp on the metal table. Slade removed the needle and studied the young girl on the table.   
  
"It is finally time," he breathed out. "Time to show the Titans what we can do!"   
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Robin studied the disk after Starfire handed it to him. "Slade?" he questioned as he gave a look to Cyborg. The half human nodded and handed him the magnifying glass.   
  
"Look here," he began as he pointed to a certain area on the disk. Robin through the glass and then back at Cyborg. "The 'S' has to stand for Slade."   
  
Robin nodded in agreement. "Have you tried hacking into it?" he asked, finally as he looked over the disk.   
  
"No," he admitted. "I left that to you."  
  
Beast boy took a step up. "Why would a disk from Slade be in Raven's bed?" he questioned in worry. "You don't think Raven's working for him, do you?"  
  
"I don't know," Robin replied after a moment of silence. "I'm not sure of anything."   
  
"Let us hope that Raven is safe," Starfire began as she looked out the window at the sun that was beginning to set on a very long and difficult day.   
  
Beast boy could only stare at the floor in silence. _Raven, _he thought mentally. _Where are you? Please, be all right! _  
  
~~  
  
  
_ "I said, do you want to go eat? The foods ready," Beast boy replied with a worried look on his face. "Are you all right?"   
  
Raven landed on the floor with a thud. "I'm fine," she lied as she looked the other way._   
  
  
Beast boy shut his eyes and shook his head. _She warned me! But, I didn't listen! Why didn't I listen! I should have been with her last night! _he could feel tears begin to threaten his eyes as he watched as Robin began to work on the disk.   
  
~~  
  
_ She didn't say anything. Silence fell over the room. Images from her vision continued to haunt her mind, causing her to grimace and look away from the boy against her. "Beast boy," she whispered in a low voice. "I love you..."   
  
  
"I can't," she breathed out sounding as if she was about to cry. "Please... if there is a serious fight anytime soon, please... don't worry about me. Just run as far as away as you can." _  
  
  
~~  
  
  
"I'm going to go out and search the city some more," Beast boy finally said as he kept his eyes to the ground.   
  
He felt a hand, softly touch his shoulder. "It is all right," Starfire replied in comfort. "Raven is a strong fighter. Where ever she is... she will be fine," she finished as she gave Beast boy a quick hug. "Do not give up hope, my friend."   
  
"Thanks, Star," he replied as he moved away from her. "I just need time to think..."  
  
"Take all the time you need, BB," Cyborg told him. "We'll call you if we find out anything..."   
  
Beast boy took one final look at his friends and nodded with a forced smile on his lips. "Thanks, you guys," he replied before heading out the door into the night in search of Raven.   
  
After the door shut behind him, Robin turned in his chair. "Listen, this is going to take a while," he told them. "Why don't you guys get some rest?"  
  
"Rest sounds good," Starfire began as she placed her arms around Robin's neck from behind. "Do not fret too much over this..."   
  
He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night," he said as he watched them leave. After a moment to think to himself, he turned back to the computer and got quickly back to work.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
Yeah, yeah! I know! Why in the world would I put Aquafag in my story! He was the only probable character I could think of. I needed a plot. Leave me alone, lol.  
  
  
Did you guys see the episode on Saturday? How dare Terra have the nerve to ask to go back to the Titans. She's going to betray them!   
  
  
Sorry, if this seemed be a long awaited update. I've been really sick and I didn't have time to do much on the computer. I think this is a dull chapter and very depressing, oh well. Poor BB!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Answers In A Mirror

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Answers In A Mirror   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Robin yawned and leaned back against the chair. Stretching his arms and back, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. It had been nearly three hours since he began his work on the disk and it felt as if he was getting no where.   
  
_What could Slade want with Atlantis technology? _he began to question as he gazed out at the cloudy and dark night sky. _And, why was this disk in Raven's room? _  
  
Deciding to call it a night, he turned off the computer and stretched once more before heading out the door. He wandered down the hall and into Starfire's room, slowly and quietly so not to wake her.   
  
He gazed down at the sleeping red head and smiled. _Star, I can't believe we finally got together... _he frowned and looked away. _If I ever lose you, I don't know what I'd do. I can only imagine how Beast boy feels right now... _  
  
Exhaling, he moved on top of the bed on one side that seemed to be reserved for him. He found the little round bed uncomfortable, so it took him a few moments to adjust himself behind her. He gazed over and shook his head as he pulled her head off the edge and placed it on his shoulder. He then, moved his arm underneath her and nuzzled his face into her hair.   
  
She began make sounds, indicating that she was leaving sleep. "Robin?" she called out, recognizing his scent. "Have you found anything out?" she asked, never opening her eyes to look up at him.   
  
"No," he answered with a yawn. "Did Beast boy ever come back?"   
  
"I do not believe so," she replied, breathlessly as she began to snore.   
  
Robin wrapped his arms around her a little more tightly. He stayed this way for a moment or so before relaxing into a deep sleep.   
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Beast boy let out a deep sigh as he felt chills run up and down his spine. The cold wind blew against him causing him to shiver slightly. He had spent most of the night searching for Raven, yet found nothing or no one who had seen her. He looked up at the dark sky. The moon was no where in sight, perhaps hidden behind the clouds.   
  
"Raven," he breathed out as he sighed once more before shoving his hands into his pockets. He kicked a empty can, absentmindedly as he walked down the streets. _Why wasn't I there with her that night? I should have! I could have done something..._  
  
He thought over his whole life as it began with her and the Titans. He thought of the way she healed him after their fight with the Hives and how serious she always was towards him. He shut his eyes and began to let the tears flow over his cheeks. He remembered the ways he wanted to make her laugh and from time to time he had actually succeeded and receiving a snicker from her.   
  
_Better than nothing, _he thought with a short laugh. _That's my Raven. _  
  
His mind remembered the time when he and Cyborg traveled into her mind and met with her other emotions. He smiled at the way she had scolded him for toying around with her mirror.   
  
_The mirror! _he stopped suddenly and thought. _Of course! Why didn't I think about it before! The mirror! There has to be a answer in her mirror!_  
  
He slapped his forehead with his hand and smiled. Quickly, he looked down at his watch and figured that it would take him until sun rise to get back to the tower. He smiled and turned back around.   
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Robin opened the door of Starfire's room and stepped out, silently. He had gotten a good couple of hours of sleep before he woke up, unexpectedly. This always happened to him when he had something haunting his mind. And, Slade haunted his mind like no one else could. He quietly crept down the stairs and headed back to the computers.   
  
"Find anything out?" a deep voice asked from behind.   
  
Robin turned to greet Cyborg. "No," he replied with a deep frown on his lips. "I just back from a quick nap."  
  
"Oh," he began as he stared at the screen. "This is all coincidental, don't you think?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Slade stealing all this technology and finding his disk in Raven's room," Cyborg began with a serious look. "And, to top it all of, Raven disappears..."   
  
"Where are you getting at?" Robin asked with a stern look. "You think that Raven is working for Slade?"   
  
"No!" a new voice shouted from behind.   
  
Cyborg and Robin turned as Beast boy appeared from behind them with a angry look on his face. "How dare you two say that about Raven!" he shouted at them at the top of his lungs. "Raven would not betray us for Slade!"   
  
"Chill! It was just a thought," Cyborg told him as he reached out to his friend.   
  
"Well, it was a bad thought!" Beast boy spat out as he turned and left the room in a rush.   
  
"He's right you know," Robin told Cyborg right after he slammed the door behind him. "Raven wouldn't do something like that to us. Most of all to him."   
  
Cyborg shrugged. "I know," he finally agreed. "I'm just so confused. It's too strange that Raven is gone and a disk from Slade was found in her room."   
  
Robin made a face. "Maybe he kidnapped her," he suggested.   
  
"Come on, Rob!" Cyborg pleaded. "Slade only wants you."   
  
"Slade wants a lot of things," Robin reminded him with a truthful tone in his voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if he kidnapped you."   
  
"But, why Rae?" Cyborg asked after a moment of thought.   
  
Robin turned back to the computer and thought for a moment. "I don't know," he finally answered.   
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Beast boy walked into Raven's room in a rush. He walked in circles for a moment or two, trying to calm himself down. "How dare Cyborg say something like that!" he shouted in anger. "He doesn't know Raven! She wouldn't do that!"   
  
He sighed and looked over at the dresser. There sat his worst nightmare; her mirror. He hated that mirror. But, for Raven, he would do anything. Even enter her mind once more to find out everything. He slowly approached the mirror and touched it softly with a gray glove.   
  
"Here goes nothing," he breathed out as he picked up the mirror and turned it.   
  
For a moment all he could see was his reflection. He then called out her name and soon got an answer. A giant raven's claw moved out of the mirror and grabbed him. This same action that had scared him the first time, scared him once more. He yelled out in fear as it dragged him through the mirror.   
  
  
He yelled as he fell down a long familiar tunnel and hit the dirt ground with a thud. "Ow," he murmured as he rubbed his head and stood up. "I'm never going to get used to that!" he exclaimed as he looked around to find he had landed on a giant rock.   
  
"Hey Raven!" he called out, hoping one of her emotions would answer. "Are you around?"   
  
He looked around and spotted a figure sitting at the edge of one of the rocks. He gasped and transformed into a bird. Quickly, he made his way and found that Raven was dressed in a gray cloak. He cautiously made his way up to her and sat down beside her.   
  
"Hey, are you all right?" he asked.   
  
She looked up at him with eyes that made him want to cry for her. She shook her head, sadly and then looked back down at the endless space before them. "Help me," she breathed out. "I'm so afraid..."   
  
"Raven, where are you?" he asked her, hoping she would stick around to answer. "Please, tell me where you are at and I'll come and get you."   
  
"It's so dark," she replied to him. "I am not sure where I am at."   
  
"But, I know," a new voice said from behind.   
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Cyborg flipped through the channels on the television, with out even thinking. His mind wandered on the events of the past few days. He had to admit that Raven was acting a little weird prior to her disappearance, but he couldn't figure out why. He sighed and turned off the television.   
  
The sound of typing then began to fill the air. They couldn't say anything. They didn't want to. A new sound of a door sliding open was heard and then foot steps. Cyborg looked over his shoulder and saw Starfire walk up behind Robin.   
  
"Anything yet?" she asked in high hopes.   
  
Robin turned and shook his head. "This password is too hard to figure out. I've used every word that I could come up with that Slade or Raven would use, but nothing."   
  
Cyborg stood up and looked over at his friend for a long moment. "Have you tried words that you would use?" he suggested. "Like 'Titan' or something like that?"   
  
Robin thought for a moment and then turned back to the screen. "Boy wonder," he said finally as he typed in the two words. The screen went blank for a moment. Robin stood up and looked at the other screens and the large screen in front of him. "I think it worked."   
  
A image appeared of Slade with a smile on his face. Starfire turned to find that every screen around them had the same image and found herself moving closer to Robin. The huddled together.   
  
"Robin," Slade began with a wider smile. "So good to see you figured out the password. Must have taken you a while."   
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Beast boy asked as he stood up to face the new emotion. "Like, I mean... are you sad or happy?"  
  
"Intelligent," she answered with a frown. "And, you are Beast boy. The one we have all warmed up to and have begun to love."   
  
"So, you've heard of me," Beast boy laughed out as he placed a hand behind his head and blushed.   
  
She nodded. "And, you are searching for us," she began. "In us I mean, the reality Raven."   
  
Beast boy grew serious and nodded. "You know, what's happen to her...?"   
  
She lifted up a hand and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, two other Ravens; one dressed in a green cloak and the other in a brown one; emerged from the ground to face him. "Not just I," she replied as she adjusted her glasses. "Worry is the one, who usually picks up the most visions."   
  
"Yes, Raven was worried the past few days and warned me," Beast boy replied as he looked down. "And, I just brushed it off."   
  
"Ah, no worries!" The green cloaked Raven replied as she rammed her elbow against his shoulder. "It's her that needs some counseling..." she pointed to the gray cloaked Raven. "She's been crying all day."   
  
Beast boy gave the sad Raven a long look. "What's happen to her? I mean, you guys."   
  
The yellow cloaked Raven took a step forward. "The physical Raven has been kidnapped..."   
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
"Is it a message or a transmission?" Cyborg asked, finally.   
  
"A transmission," Slade answered. "I've set it up so that the disk will connect me to all your computers. Though, I didn't think you would find where I put the disk at."   
  
"What were you doing in Raven's room?" Starfire asked, immediately. "One should not go into anther's room with out permission!"   
  
"Where is Raven?" Robin demanded to know as he took a step forward to face Slade.   
  
Slade moved slightly out of view and motioned to a figure struggling in a machine that kept her still. "With me," he replied as he moved back in view. "Safe. For now."   
  
"Release her at once!" Starfire shouted as him as she floated into the air. "How dare you kidnap my friend!"   
  
"Relax," Slade began with a smile. "It's not her I want. Only her powers to get him," he motioned toward Robin with a devilish smile that made Robin want to kill him.   
  
"If you hurt her, I swear," he couldn't finish as he gritted his teeth and stared at Slade. "Tell me what you want."   
  
"Everything will be revealed in time, Robin," he began as he took one last look at each Titan. The screen went dead and silence filled the room once more.   
  
Cyborg shook his head. "He's going to pay for this," he muttered in a promising voice. "I'm going to go train..."   
  
Starfire landed back onto the floor with a sad look. "Raven has been kidnapped," she repeated, not wanting to believe it. "Why would Slade do such a thing?"   
  
"I don't know," Robin answered as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But, the next battle that we are in together... he's going to go down."   
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"Kidnapped?!" he repeated as he placed his hands into his hair and threaten to pull it all out of his scalp. "By who?!"   
  
"Who do you think?" Brave Raven asked as she gave him a certain look. "Slade."   
  
"Slade?" Beast boy repeated. "I thought that he always wanted Robin."   
  
"He does," Intelligent Raven replied with a stern look. "We are not sure of his intentions, but it has something to do with our powers and Robin."   
  
"Listen," Brown Cloaked Raven began as she took a step closer to Beast boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have a message for you to give to her."   
  
"Wait, we are in her mind. Can't you just tell her?" Beast boy raised an eyebrow.   
  
Intelligent Raven shook her head. "It doesn't work that way," she began. "We communicate with her through feelings not actual words unless the mirror is involved."   
  
"Well, what's the message?" Beast boy asked finally.   
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Robin sighed and looked over the monitors. "I'm trying to track Slade down, but it isn't going to well," he told Starfire.   
  
"Cyborg is in the training room preparing for battle," Starfire began with a worried look. "And Beast boy is either in Raven's room or his own room."   
  
"You should prepare to fight, too," he suggested to her. "You don't know what he might have planned."   
  
"You need not worry," she told him as she placed a hand on his forearm. "The love I have for you and the others is enough to keep me going and keep me strong."   
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Beast boy placed the mirror back onto the dresser and sighed. "I won't let you guys down," he promised as he turned away from the mirror. "I'll make sure Raven gets your guys' message."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
I'm far from over with this fic. I hope you guys are liking it. I personally can't stand the direction I took writing this. But, that's just me. My opinion doesn't count.   
  
I don't have much to say this time around. I just picked up the new issue to the Teen Titans! Go! comic and Raven went out on a date with a guy named 'Goth'. Same guy she hooked up with in Sisters. She brought him flowers, it was so sweet. I'm happy for her.   
  
all right, see ya next time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Everyone Has A Dark Side

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Everyone Has A Dark Side   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One Week Later... Present Day...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyborg sighed as he fell back onto the couch. It had been a week since Raven had gone missing and Slade had confessed to her kidnapping. A slight frown appeared on his lips as he thought back to before Raven had been kidnapped.   
  
He missed the way she could flirt with Beast boy, even if she didn't know she was flirting. The way she got mad when he teased Beast boy and her every time he had caught them in a intimate moment. He sighed and shook his head. Things just weren't the same without Raven. Things had gotten quiet and depressing. Beast boy had not come out of his room unless it had something to do with Slade or Raven. Robin locked himself at the computer, searching day and night for Slade while Starfire stayed by his side.   
  
That left him at the couch most of the time. Mostly, he would flip meaninglessly through the channels on the television or gazing out at the lake. Just to wait until a break through came. Yet, they waited for seven days and no clue or anything of that sort came to them. Cyborg knew how much this disappointed Beast boy.   
  
Sighing once more, he stood up and stretched. Deciding to see how Robin was doing, he turned and headed over to the computers.   
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
Beast boy sighed as he picked up a rock and threw it into the lake before him. The place before him had meaning. This was where he and Raven had confessed their feelings and officially became a couple. He turned his gaze towards the dark sky.   
  
_Looks like it's going to rain... _he thought with a empty heart.   
  
As if cue, few rain drops fell upon him and a cold wind blew against him. He shivered and brought his legs closer to his chest and hugged them. He felt like crying and tearing something completely apart at the same time.   
  
_Raven... it's just not the same without you here... _he thought. _Come back to me... _  
  
More rain began to fall as he decided to stand up. He moved his head upward and stared at the sky as his eyes were forced to close from the rain. He closed them, slowly and felt the rain hit his body like a thousand soft bullets. From all the emotional turmoil inside him came tears.   
  
_Please, come back to me, _he pleaded in his mind.   
  
  
  
~  
  
  
"How's the search party going?" Cyborg asked as he walked up to Starfire and Robin from behind.   
  
Robin leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Not so good," he replied as he turned to Starfire. "We almost had something, but we lost it."   
  
"It seems if Slade does not want to found," the alien girl began with a frown. "He will go through great measures to achieving this."   
  
"Where's Beast boy?" Robin suddenly asked.   
  
"The last I saw," Cyborg began as he pointed to the door with his thumb. "He headed outside."   
  
Before Starfire could comment on it, the alarms began sound off and a bright red light began to flash around them. Robin stood up and gazed down at the computer screen before turning to his team mates.   
  
"Titans," he began in a serious voice. "Go!"   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Light flashed before him as the sound of thunder soon followed. Beast boy turned at something that had caught his eye. His face paled as he felt himself lose breath. Upon the rocks, stood a figure. A familiar figure.   
  
Raven.   
  
He blinked once before blinking once more. Then, he closed his eyes and shook his head. After fully recovering from shock, he gazed back up to see her for the first time in over a week.   
  
"Raven?" he called out in a trembling voice. "Is that really you?"   
  
She didn't say a word. Nor did she gesture to him in any manner. She merely stared on with a emotionless look on her pale features. Beast boy gave a unsure look and studied Raven for a long time through the rain.   
  
"Raven?" he called out to her once more. _What's wrong with her? _he thought, confused by her. _Is she even alive? _  
  
"Raven? My friend? Is that you?" Starfire's voice called out to her.   
  
Beast boy continued to study her. Unsure of how to act now that her emotionless expressions had threw him off. Starfire, however, floated closer to Raven in the hopes of bonding while Cyborg and Robin stayed behind Beast boy.   
  
"Raven?" Starfire called out once more with a puzzled look. "Why do you not respond?"   
  
The pacifist began to mumble something under her breath as she lifted a hand up in front of her. Beast boy continued to stare at Raven as she aimed her hand toward Starfire. In a quick attempt, he moved forward.   
  
"Get out of the way!" Beast boy shouted at the alien girl. "That's not Raven!"   
  
Raven's hand glowed black as she shot a orb of energy toward Starfire. In a attempt to help her, Beast boy pushed her out of the way, only to be caught in the cross fire. He fell to the ground, clutching his left arm where the blast had hit him.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Cyborg asked as he got his arm ready to fire.   
  
Robin moved his arm out in front of Cyborg. "Don't provoke her," he told his half human friend. "She's not right. Slade must have did something to her."   
  
Raven smiled in a evil way as her cloak moved away from her body, revealing something to them. A black uniform underneath with Slade logo on it. Beast boy gasped at the sight and stood up. He felt sick and dizzy.  
  
"Why do you attack us?" Starfire asked in a sad tone.   
  
"That's not Raven," Beast boy told her in a dull voice. "It can't be Raven."   
  
Starfire turned to Beast boy in a confused manner. "How can that not be Raven?"   
  
"Beast boy!" Robin shouted in shock. "Do you think Slade has cloned her using that technology Aqualad told us about?"   
  
He didn't turn to face him. "I don't know," he replied in a low voice as he continued to stare at Raven. "All I know is when I look into her eyes... I just know it's not her..."   
  
"Honestly, I didn't think you'd figure it out so soon," a voice said from behind them.   
  
Lighting flashed, revealing Slade, who stood in the rain with his hands behind his back. Robin turned with a angry look on his face as Cyborg and Starfire followed suit. Robin was the first to response to his appearance and quickly took a few steps toward him with his hands balled up into fists.  
  
"How dare you show up here!" He shouted at him in anger. "Where is Raven?"   
  
"Raven?" Slade asked, seeming to be confused. "Right in front of you."   
  
Cyborg turned to look at Raven, who seemed to stare at each of the Titans with a evil look in her eyes. He turned back toward Slade. "What did you do to her?"   
  
Slade took a step aside. "I just gave her a new education of the darker side. The side that suits her. Robin knows all about that..."   
  
Robin cursed Slade under his breath. "Why Raven?"   
  
"Raven had marvelous potential," Slade began as the roll of thunder sounded through the air. "The dark side has always been her nature."   
  
Beast boy let his arm that supported his wound, fall to his side. He felt his heart begin to break into a million different pieces as he tore his gaze away from Raven. _What has he done to the sweet Raven? _he wondered as he watched as the rain hit the ground below him. _There has to be something I can do to bring her back..._  
  
"The best part is that this education is not reversible," Slade explained as his voice began dull and emotionless. "Unlike the lesson I gave to you, Robin."   
  
Starfire stared on at her friend. Never had she thought that Raven, of all people, who would victim to such a thing. She shook her head and looked down at Beast boy, who still kept his head bowed and gaze away from Raven.   
  
"Now, on to the events before us," Slade began as he took a few steps closer to Robin. "I still think of you as my apprentice, Robin. And, since I am your teacher, it's my duty to test you on the material you have learned. Think of this as your final exam..."   
  
"You're a sick man," Cyborg interrupted with a smudged look on his face.   
  
"Funny," Slade began as he stood straight up to look at Raven. "That's exactly what Raven said to me."   
  
Beast boy looked up and stared at Raven. "I know you can hear me, Raven!" he began in a loud voice. The sound of thunder sounded through the air once more just after the flash of lightening hit. "He's changed you, but you are still the Raven I fell in love with!"   
  
"No matter how much you try," Slade began. "she will never return to you..."   
  
The green Titan turned and growled at Slade. "Don't ever say that! Bring her back! Bring her back! Now!" he began to shout at him as he took a few steps toward Slade.   
  
"Raven and I only came here for one thing," Slade announced as he turned to Robin. "To teach you all the final lesson..."   
  
As if cue, black energy began to surround each Titan, except for Robin were forced to hang into the sky. Robin turned and looked up to find his fellow team mates floating in the air like balloons. He turned to Slade and grabbed his metal pole from his utility belt. With a quick motion, the pole extended to its normal size.   
  
"Let them go!" Robin shouted at Slade.   
  
Beast boy, however, was too absorbed in Raven to care about getting himself free. He struggled in the energy and continued to call out to Raven, hoping she would snap out of the spell that Slade had set upon her. The rain seemed to fall down harder on him as he forced his eyes shut.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Robin jumped up and swung his pole over to try and hit Slade. However, the older fighter moved aside at the last moment and avoided Robin's attack. From his new position, Slade threw a punch which hit Robin the face, causing him to fall back and drop his pole. Robin pushed off the ground, using his hands. Once in the air, he turned around and swung his leg over.   
  
Slade moved away and avoided his attack once more. He bent down and waited until Robin's feet hit the ground. Once they did, he swung his own leg to hit Robin's legs, causing him to fall over. Robin pushed himself once he hit the ground and grabbed a disk from his belt.   
  
As he moved up he flung the disk into the air. Slade shook his head and moved away just in time to miss being hit by the disk. Robin swore under his breath as the disk hit one of the rocks, causing a small explosion behind Slade to occur.   
  
"Robin, when will you realize that I am superior?" Slade's voice rang out.  
  
"Robin! Be safe!" Starfire began to say as she struggled in the black energy bind.   
  
"Which of these fools are you closest, too?" Slade asked after a long moment of silence. He walked away from Robin and focused his attention on Cyborg. "What if I took away your video game partner?" he asked as he shared a look with Cyborg. "No?" he asked as he then turned to Beast boy, who didn't seem to notice anyone, but Raven. "Or, perhaps the humor of the group is enough to bring you to my feet."  
  
"Leave them alone!" Robin shouted in anger as he prayed that Slade would pass up Starfire. "They have nothing to do with this."   
  
"Oh, but they do," Slade began as he took slow and careful steps toward Starfire. "Especially, this one."   
  
Robin growled as Slade moved his hand to touch Starfire's cheek. "Don't touch her!" he demanded as he clenched his hands into fists.   
  
"She must be your lover," Slade began as he studied Starfire for a moment or two. "Careful, Robin. Women can be unpredictable," he told him as he moved a hand over the shaded area of his face. "You never know what they are capable of doing..."   
  
"Is that a fact?" Cyborg muttered as he looked the other way. The truth being, he couldn't stand listening to Slade. It made him sick and angry.   
  
Slade moved away from Starfire and turned toward Raven. "The only level headed one of the Titans is right here," he began as he motioned toward Raven. "It's one of the many reasons that I have chosen her..."   
  
"Is it now," Robin asked.   
  
The rain began to fall at a slower pace than before. Another flash of lightening hit, causing everything to light up for one brief moment. Then, as if cue, the sound of thunder rolled in a high pitched sound, causing Starfire to jump a bit in shock.   
  
"The lesson begins," Slade said softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
all right, the whole thing of Slade touching his right eye and saying that stuff about women was something I put in to note about Slade's past. When Slade risked his son, Jericho's life in the comics, his wife had confronted him with a gun and shot him. The only injury was that he lost his right eye. I don't know.. I just thought that it would be cool to put in there.   
  
Join the Raven and Beast boy Shrine!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. My Secrets, Your Secrets

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 7: My Secret, Your Secret   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beast boy watched as Raven turned her back to them. His mind was in a daze as he tried to focus on what was really going on, but couldn't seem to get a hold of anything. Only the fact that Raven was no longer in control of her own mind. "Raven," he breathed out. His voice was trembling and he was on the verge of tears. He could hear the voices of Robin and Slade, but couldn't make out what they said. All his mind could think about was the gothic pacifist before him.   
  
"The lesson has begun," he heard Slade mutter under his voice.   
  
"Lesson?" Robin repeated?   
  
"Raven," Slade called out as he turned his head to gaze at the figure. "It is time..."   
  
She didn't say anything in reply. Only lifted her hand into the air. As soon as she did this, the energy around Cyborg disappeared. The half human fell down onto the ground with a loud thud. By now, Raven dropped her hand, sending out a massive energy wave that filled the air around Beast boy and Starfire.   
  
"We'll be in touch soon, Robin," Slade began as he entered the energy field.   
  
"No, now!" Robin shouted as he jumped forward at Slade. Before he could hit him, Slade disappeared along with the energy and the other Titans. "Starfire!" he shouted as he hit the ground face forward and flipped over onto his back. "No!" he shouted in anguish as he placed his hands over his face and screamed. "No!"   
  
Cyborg stood up and watched as his leader broke down. Deciding to let the pain pass Robin, he stood silently and waited. Robin continued to sob as if he had lost his only friend to death. Feeling sorry for himself was one thing, the other emotion was the feeling of loss. He calmed down for a moment and then sat up.   
  
"Why do you think he let me go?" Cyborg asked after a eternity of silence.   
  
The rain had stopped all together, leaving behind a cold wind to brush against them. Robin placed his hands over his knees and looked out at the lake. He shrugged at the question and then looked up back at the sky.  
  
"Where do you think he took them?" he asked, not really expecting an answer from his leader.   
  
He shrugged once more and then stood up. All his mind could focus on was Starfire.   
  
"Well, what do you think?" Cyborg asked as he walked up to his friend and stood before him.   
  
Robin look up at his half human friend and shrugged. "I think... Slade should die," he finally replied. "I going to go train..."   
  
Without another word, Robin walked away and toward the tower. Cyborg looked on, not knowing what to do. He sighed, finally and continued after Robin.   
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Beast boy opened his eyes and looked around. He looked over to see Starfire. The two were strapped to a large metal platform. He shrugged under the wrappings to find he couldn't move in any direction. He sighed and looked over at Starfire, who was still asleep.   
  
"Star?" he called out to her, opening she would wake up. Yet, she didn't do such thing. He silenced himself and looked away from her. _I wonder where we are, _he ventured as he looked around.   
  
He closed his eyes and recalled the past hours. Images of Raven filled his mind, making him opened them once more with a sadden look on his green face. He held back the tears that threaten him as he looked up.   
  
"Robin?" a voice breathed out.   
  
Beast boy turned to find Starfire coming to consciousness. Her green eyes opened as she looked around before turning her head to look at him. "Glad you woke up," he replied in a sincere voice.   
  
"Where is Robin?" she quickly asked as she took a second look at their surroundings. "Where have we been brought to?"   
  
"You got me," Beast boy answered in a dry voice. "I'm still trying to figure out what Slade did to Raven."   
  
"That is right," she replied as she turned to him. "I remember now... Slade must have taken us away from Robin and Cyborg."   
  
Beast boy shrugged once more and looked away. Never did he feel this way. So depressed and helpless. He couldn't reach the one person, who claimed to love him more than anything. What did that mean? He furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated on the ground before him.   
  
"You friend is most interesting," a soothe voice began from within the shadows.   
  
Beast boy and Starfire looked up. Slade emerged from the shadows and into the light before them. His hands rested gracefully behind his back. Behind him, Raven appeared, seemingly with no emotion on her face. Her gaze looked out before her as if she was concentrating on nothing.   
  
"But, you of all probably already know that," Slade began as he gave Beast boy a look as he turned to motion to Raven. Beast boy didn't reply as he kept his gaze on Raven. "Her powers are far most complex than either of yours combined. It requires her emotions. By neutralizing her emotions, I have enabled her to take full control of her powers while she serves only my orders."   
  
"Why?" Beast boy finally asked. "Why take her? Wasn't Robin always on the top of your list?"   
  
"I've already told you," he began after a long pause. "Her powers are of great use to me."   
  
"Leave her be!" Starfire interrupted with a angry look on her face. "She should not be toyed with!"   
  
Slade looked at Starfire for a moment before turning back to Beast boy. "What about you? Do you really think she can even hear you?"   
  
Beast boy looked puzzled as he glanced at Raven for a moment. Growing hesitant to try and very down, he looked away. Slade laughed, slightly before turning his back to them.   
  
"That's exactly what I thought..." he began to walk away, but stopped when he reached Raven. "Keep an eye on them. You never know with Titans..." he commented as he glanced at Beast boy and Starfire before leaving.   
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
Cyborg glanced into the room to find Robin sending punch after punch at a large bag of sand. He gulped as he moved away from the door and leaned against the wall. He gave a nervous sigh as he held his breath and walked into the room.   
  
"Hey, Rob?" he called out, cautiously. He stopped in his tracks.   
  
Robin had ceased his punches and stood calmly next to the bag. "What do you want?" he asked, rather coldly. "Did you find a lead on Slade?"   
  
Cyborg shook his head in reply. "No, I'm sorry..." he began as he looked down. "It's been three long hours and I haven't found a single clue..."   
  
His hands clutched onto the bag, threatening to rip it apart. He furrowed in his eyes as he looked downward. "I let her down..."   
  
"Naw, don't say that," Cyborg immediately began. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Starfire will be all right."   
  
"It's not just Starfire," Robin began as he stood straight up. "I let Raven down." he looked back down at the ground and sighed. "Look I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told Beast boy. I hope you won't tell him."   
  
"Sure, I won't tell him," Cyborg replied as he took a few steps toward him. "What's going on?"   
  
"I ran into Raven the night before she was kidnapped," Robin began as he stared at the sand bag before him.   
  
  
  
  
~ Two weeks and a day ago...   
  
  
  
  
Robin yawned as he walked into the kitchen. It was well over midnight, yet sleep had not been granted to him. Deciding he could use something to drink, he climbed out of bed and headed toward the refrigerator.   
  
He opened the door to the refrigerator, letting the light fill the area around him. "What are you doing up?" a calm voice asked from behind.   
  
He jumped at first, startled by the new voice. He turned to find a dark figure sitting at the table. He squinted, recognizing Raven through the little light provided to him. "Oh, hey. You scared me."   
  
Raven shrugged with a slow smile filling her lips. She continued to stir her tea as she held up her hand at the light switch on the wall. Robin looked around him as light began to fill the room, completely. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked as she took a sip from her tea.  
  
"You could say that," he shrugged as he poured himself some milk into a large cup. "What about you? Why are you here sitting alone in the dark?"   
  
"Beast boy took over the bed," she replied. "I haven't been able to sleep lately, anyway. So, he can keep it."   
  
"You both share a bed?" he asked as he placed the milk back into the refrigerator.   
  
"It's not what you think," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.   
  
He laughed as he sat down across from her and began to drink his milk. "I know. Star and I share her bed some of the time," he said with a smile.   
  
"That little round bed fits both of you?" she asked as she shook her head. "You know what? I don't want to know anymore."   
  
Robin stared long and hard at the gothic pacifist. "Why haven't you ben able to sleep?" he suddenly asked.   
  
She shrugged at the question, obviously not wanting to answer. She looked down at her tea and sighed. "Nightmares," she replied, finally, hoping her leader would leave it at that.   
  
Robin laughed, thinking it was a joke. Yet, when he looked up she gave him a look of pure evil. He choked back the laugh and looked away. "I didn't think you of all people had nightmares," he finally said after gaining control over himself.   
  
She kept silent. _He didn't mean it, _she consoled herself. _He doesn't realize how normal you can be._  
  
"Do you want to talk about them?" he finally offered.   
  
She shook her head. "They end the same. Beast boy dies..."   
  
He looked taken back by how straight forward she was about her dreams. He took a sip of his milk and studied her calm face. "Doesn't mean that it will happen," he offered as he held out his hand. "It could be a metaphor."   
  
"They've been becoming more graphic and I'm starting to think," she paused, not wanting to admit her darkest fear to her leader. "That they might be a vision from the future..."   
  
"Don't say that," he demanded as he clenched his hands into fists. "Nothing bad is going to happen to us! Especially to BB!"   
  
Raven studied his expression for a long moment. Quietly, she looked back down at her tea. "How can you be so sure?"   
  
"Because, you don't deserve that kind of pain," he quickly answered in a forceful voice. "No one does."   
  
"Maybe it's me, who is meant to die," she muttered with a tint of sadness in her voice.   
  
Robin stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. "Don't you ever say something like that!" he shouted at her, not caring if it woke the rest of the team up. "You are not meant to die! Nothing is going to happen to anyone in this team! I'll make sure of it!"   
  
Raven stared at Robin in shock. Silently, she stood up and frowned. "Do you promise?"   
  
He was puzzled for a moment at her question, but quickly nodded with out any hesitation. "It's my job," he replied, forcefully. "Besides, I care about you all, too much to just not do nothing to help you all. You all are my family."   
  
The gothic pacifist looked on and smiled. Silently, she turned around and headed toward the door. She stopped in front of the metal door and glanced down at Robin. "I can see, now," she began with a smile.   
  
"See what?" he asked, puzzled by her comment.   
  
"Why Starfire loves you so much," she replied as she disappeared behind the door.   
  
  
  
~ Present...   
  
  
  
Cyborg looked down with a serious look on his face. "I didn't know that she had visions," he stated.   
  
"Neither did I," Robin began as he turned to face Cyborg. "In fact, I thought she had made the whole thing up in her head," he paused. "I am starting to believe that part of her vision is coming true."   
  
"We need to find Slade as soon as we can," Cyborg finally said as he held out his hand to Robin.   
  
"And, take him down," Robin finished as he slapped his own palm against Cyborg's. "But, where to start looking?"  
  
"I think I can help you with that!" a new voice said from behind.   
  
Cyborg and Robin turned with puzzled looks to find Aqualad at the doorway with a smile on his lips. "Aqualad?" the two team mates called out at the same time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
Yep, it's Aqualad to the rescue. I really like how this is turning out. I'm glad to see that you all are happy, too. Please keep up with the reviews. I like the compliments and criticism. It helps me to know what to keep doing and what to stop doing. Thanks.   
  
Like to announce that my R/BB Haven is officially open to everyone! Please come and join the belief!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. A Helping Hand

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 8: A Helping Hand   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyborg and Robin turned with puzzled looks to find Aqualad at the doorway with a smile on his lips. "Aqualad?" the two team mates called out at the same time.   
  
Robin shook his head and took a step forward. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a small smile on his lips.   
  
"I came here as fast as I could," Aqualad replied as he leaned against the doorway. "I have news about Slade."  
  
"Slade?" Robin straighten his back and frowned. "What is it?"   
  
"I was on my way to Gothic City when I spotted Slade," he began as he backed away from the door and entered the room. "He entered a truck and headed down one of the main roads opposite of Gothic."   
  
"And?" Cyborg urged.   
  
"I followed him," Aqualad began with a wider smile. "And, I know exactly where he is hiding..."  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Beast boy looked up at Raven, who was sitting on the floor. He sighed and looked back down at the ground in silence. "I know you are still there," he began to say, causing both Raven and Starfire to look up at him. "Slade has taken part of your mind, but your heart is still there..."   
  
"Beast boy," Starfire called out to him. "I sense your pain, but Raven is no longer in control..."   
  
"No," he immediately snapped. "Her mind may be under Slade's control... but her heart..." he felt tears begin to threaten his eyes once more. "Her heart still belongs to me!"  
  
Raven looked on, seeming to be unaffected by the green boy's words. Beast boy, however, was in a fury. He struggled in his binds, hoping to release himself. Starfire watched as Beast boy's attempts showed no effect on his bindings. Sighing, she looked away.  
  
Beast boy growled as he began to morph into a larger creature. His legs extended outwards into giant feet with huge nails on each of his toes. His cries of struggles grew as he changed from his original form into a t-rex.   
  
Starfire turned her head to watch as her green team mate struggled with all his might to free himself. Thinking, she looked down at her own bindings. Her eyes grew a bright green as they hit the bindings, causing a electrical reaction. _Slade must of made these in a certain way to reject our powers, _Starfire thought before looking at Beast boy. _Which means... perhaps my powers can break through his bindings...   
  
_Deciding to try, Starfire's eyes grew green once more. The green light flew forward and slammed against the bindings. A large puff of brown smoke filled the air as Beast boy flew forward and hit the ground, quickly changing back into his human form.   
  
"Next time," he began as he sat up and shook his head. "Give me a little warning, Star."   
  
Starfire giggled and apologized. Beast boy smiled as he stood up and dusted himself off. Just as he begun to do this, a strain of black energy floated across the floor and snapped, causing him to stand straight up. His features grew serious as his attention drew upon the lithe cloaked woman before him.   
  
Raven took a few steps forward and frowned. Dropping her hand down, she watched Beast boy with intent eyes. The green boy held his hands up and took a step forward as well.   
  
"Raven, I don't want to fight," he declared, soothingly. "Please... snap out of it!"   
  
Her violet eyes, for once showed a serious reflection. She took two steps forward and held up her hand.   
  
"I know you are still there," Beast boy claimed as he formed fists with his hands. "I can feel it. Please... come back."  
  
She closed her eyes this time and allowed her hand to fall to her side. Silence filled the air as the tension rose between the couple. Starfire continued to watch from above. She glanced at Beast boy before returning her gaze at Raven. Nothing made sense. Was Raven going to attack the one person she ever loved? Or, was she finally returning to them?   
  
"Raven! Please," Beast boy pleaded once more.   
  
His right foot began to glow black. He didn't have time to look down as his body was forced into the air and flipped upside down. Beast boy cried out in surprise as he looked at his foot and then at Raven. The pacifist took slow and steady steps towards Beast boy. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stopped only a few inches away from him.   
  
"Tell me, BB," Raven began, with her eyebrows furrowed in closely together. "Do you wish to live or die?"   
  
  
~  
  
  
Cyborg sighed as he opened the window of his car and let some air crash against his face. He took a glance at Robin in the seat next to him. The leader looked out the window and seemed to be in deep thought. Shaking his head, Cyborg looked back at the road with a frown.   
  
Aqualad sat in the back, directing Cyborg to the location where Slade was at. For the moment, he sat still, glancing from Cyborg to Robin. "So, are we going to talk?" Aqualad asked, suddenly.   
  
"If Slade has hurt Starfire or even touched her," Robin threaten in a stale voice. "I'll kill him..."   
  
Cyborg's furrowed his eyebrows. "What would Slade want with Beast boy and Starfire, anyway? I mean, why'd he let me go?"   
  
Robin shrugged and continued to gaze out the windows. "All he said to me was something about my final lesson."   
  
"Come on, Robin!" Cyborg suddenly shouted. "Think. You are always good at these types of things! Just, because you are angry about Starfire doesn't mean you let your brain go into Beast boy mode!"   
  
Robin furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute," Robin began as he sat up. "That technology he stole from Atlantis!"   
  
Cyborg gave Robin a look of confusion. "Technology? What technology?"   
  
"You mean the cloning technology he took?" Aqualad asked, suddenly joining the conversation.   
  
Robin nodded and looked away. "I think he's planning to clone them."   
  
"Them? Why just them?" Cyborg asked with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Maybe Slade plans to create a new team of Titans," Aqualad offered with a shrug. "Maybe a evil set."   
  
"If that were true," Robin began. "Why didn't he take Cyborg and I? He had the perfect opportunity."   
  
Cyborg sighed and looked down. "I think I know why..." he began with a dazed tone in his voice. "Beast boy, Starfire, and Raven have special abilities that far exceed our own. You and I are just humans with advanced skills, but we are nothing like them three."   
  
"That still doesn't make much sense," Aqualad began with a thoughtful look.   
  
"I do," Robin began, matching Cyborg's tone of voice. "I'm only a human. Most of the tricks I do were the ones I taught myself. Star, BB, and Raven's powers come natural. But, why would Slade want to clone them? Why not just turn them evil like he did Raven?"   
  
"Maybe what Aqualad said is true. Maybe, he wants to make a new team," Cyborg's voice trailed off as he kept his gaze on the road before him. "A evil one. One that he can control."   
  
"Wait, wait!" Aqualad began as he shook his head and waved his hands out in front of him. "If that were true... then what is he planning to do with the original team?"   
  
Robin went into a daze as he looked down and then back up at Cyborg, who shared the same look he did. "My god," he began with a faint voice. "There would be no need for them..."   
  
At the sound of this, Cyborg pushed his foot down on the gas and pressed forward at a faster speed. Robin sat back and furrowed his eyebrows. Anger filled him as the thought of Slade 'getting rid' of Starfire filled his mind. "We better hurry, then," Cyborg sudden replied in a low voice. "If we want to safe them..."   
  
Robin nodded in agreement and glanced at his half human friend. "Titans," he began with a frown on his lips. "Go!"   
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"What?" Beast boy asked both confused and puzzled by Raven's statement. "What did you just say?"  
  
Sighing in frustration and seemly tired of talking, Raven moved her hand, letting the black energy disappear from around his foot. Beast boy fell to the ground with a loud thud. Cursing to himself, he sat up and rubbed his head. Raven bent forward him by his shirt collar and brought him closer to her.   
  
"I said," she began in a dark tone. "Do you wish to live or die?"   
  
He stared on in a daze for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he began with a even more puzzled look than before. "What did you call me? Before?"   
  
Her eyes widen in shock, not realizing her mistake. Quickly, she stood back up and let his shirt go. "Beast boy. I called you Beast boy," she responded before looking away from him.   
  
Beast boy smiled as he stood up and leaned closer to her. "No," he began with a small chuckle. "You didn't. You called me 'BB'," he said as he pointed to her and chuckled once more. "Raven?" he stared on at her with a wide grin on his face.   
  
Suddenly, without any warning, he leaped forward and wrapped her in his arms. Raven let out a cry of surprise as he buried his face into her cloak and began to cry. "Raven! I thought you were lost!" he cried out in relief. "You're all right! You are all right! Thank god! I knew you weren't lost!"   
  
Struggling to free herself from his grasp, Raven released a large amount of energy that sent Beast boy flying a crossed the room. "You didn't answer my question!" Raven shouted in anger. "Do you wish to live or die?"   
  
Beast boy sat up from his fallen position and gazed up at her. "Live," he replied, knowing when not to mess with his girlfriend.   
  
Sighing, she walked over to him and sat down beside him. Without warning or explanation, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. "Then you must let me be the enemy..." she calmly replied.   
  
"Raven," Beast boy breathed out as he watched her stand back up with the same old unemotional mask on her face. _She must have a plan... _he thought to himself with a thoughtful look on his face. _She must... _  
  
  
Starfire watched as the two just stared at each other in silence. _What has just happened? _she asked herself in complete confusion. _First they fight, then they kiss, and then they stand with nothing else to say... _she shook her head and sighed.   
  
  
"What is going on here?" a new voice filled the air behind them. Starfire and Beast boy turned to find Slade emerging from the shadows. Raven stood in silence, not turning to face him nor looking down at Beast boy.   
  
"Nothing," she merely replied in a cold voice.   
  
Slade continued his steps toward them. His eyes landed upon Starfire, who looked back with a angry look on her face. Slade looked over at Beast boy, who sat on the floor with a puzzled look on his face, before looking at Raven, who still had not turned to face him. "It doesn't appear to be nothing," he commented.   
  
"Just preparing him for injection," Raven finally answered.  
  
"That was not what I asked," Slade reminded her as he came to a complete stop in his walk. "But, it would be a good idea to move ahead of schedule..."   
  
_Ahead of schedule? _Beast boy thought before looking back at Raven. _What are you planning, Raven? _  
  
She looked down at him. Her eyes poured into his own. For a moment, he could sense fear coming from her, but in a instant it was gone. Silence once again filled the room before Raven gave a final glance at Beast boy before turning around to face Slade. She nodded to him, gesturing for some kind of signal.   
  
"Very well," he began with a smile. "We'll start with the changeling."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
I hope it's still interesting from your points of view. I'm a little vague on if Raven is still in control or not, which was my intentions.   
  
I'm so happy. My haven has 49 members. Thanks to all who joined. Hope to see your posts.   
  
Sorry this chapter took a long time to post. I've been sick, once more and really busy. But, it's up so be happy. Aite, bye everyone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Two Is Better Than One

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Two Is Better Than One   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beast boy moved on the flour using his feet to power him. He felt the steel wall behind him as he sat up against it, afraid of what was about to happen.   
  
Raven turned and let a gaze fall on Slade as he walked up to her. From his belt, he pulled out a needle with a blue fluid inside of it. He looked over at the gothic pacifist as he handed the needle over to her. Raven eyed the medical needle with a dark look before taking it from his grasp.   
  
"I'll give you the honors," he said with a dry voice.   
  
"Beast boy! Run!" Starfire shouted from above.   
  
Raven, however, lost her temper and moved her hand upward toward Starfire. The alien's mouth grew black, causing her to lose the ability to speak. Starfire was left to look on as she struggled to free herself.   
  
Beast boy glanced at Starfire before turning back to Raven. "Please, don't... what ever it is you are planning to do," he begged with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Please... come back to me, Raven..."   
  
Raven looked down at him with a blank look on her face. Her eyes poured straight into his as if trying to read is very soul. Taking two steps toward the fallen Titan, Raven stopped and lifted the needle up. The tip of the pointed edge aimed itself toward Beast boy with the intent of injection into his skin.   
  
Beast boy felt a cold shiver run down his back as he gulped. "Please," he pleaded once more.  
  
"Please?" Slade asked with a cold voice. "Please what? Please, come back?"   
  
Beast boy turned his gaze toward the man behind Raven. His eyes turned into fire as he growled under his breath. "Don't mock me," he muttered.   
  
"Raven is no longer here," Slade reminded him. "So, there is no use in asking for her return." He moved closer to Raven, who had no stopped staring at the green boy before her. "Now, Raven... make him one of us."   
  
"You're wrong!" Beast boy shouted as he suddenly found his courage. Standing up, he clenched his hands into fists. "I didn't come this far with Raven just to give it all up. Raven is there. I can feel it, because she is a part of me!"   
  
The clapping of hands sounded through the warehouse. Slade moved a little closer to Raven and touched her shoulder. "Part of you? Then why is she doing my dirty work?"   
  
"You did something to her!" Beast boy shouted back in defense.   
  
"Maybe you are not good enough for her," Slade countered.   
  
At this moment, time seemed to stop. Beast boy gasped as he watched Raven turn all the way around and jab the needle into Slade's stomach. With a frown, Raven back away from Slade.   
  
"That's my boyfriend you are talking to," she exclaimed as if reminding him.   
  
Slade growled as he took two steps backward. "But, how?" he questioned. "How did it not work?"   
  
Raven smiled as she took her place beside Beast boy. "You said it yourself. I have complex powers," she stated with a pleased look on her face. "Did you really think I could be controlled so easily? I'm Trigon's daughter."   
  
Beast boy looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "You were never gone, were you?" he asked with a smile.   
  
Raven looked back up at him with a smile still on her lips. "Never," she replied before looking over at Starfire. "Are you all right up there, Starfire?"   
  
"Gloriously happy!" the alien remarked with a happy smile. "To see you are still on our side, friend Raven!"   
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
The car stopped in front of the large building that appeared to be a warehouse. The driver's side door opened as Cyborg emerged from his precious car. They were quiet as Aqualad and Robin followed out of the car. The three stared on before catching each other in a gaze.   
  
"This is far as I can go," Aqualad stated as he eyed the ocean behind them as they had parked on a dock.   
  
Robin nodded toward his companion. "You can go ahead," he replied with a frown. "We can handle it from here."   
  
"You keep me posted on everything," Aqualad began. "I'll be waiting."  
  
Cyborg didn't turn to say good bye to his friend. As they parted ways, Aqualad went into the direction of the ocean and Robin and Cyborg towards the warehouse.   
  
  
  
~~   
  
  
  
The sound of laughing cut off the reunion of friends. Slade stood straight up as he held his stomach with his hand. Raven and Beast boy turned to watch him as he took two staggered steps backward.   
  
"You've really think you have won?" he asked as he hid his smile behind his mask. "This is a game! And, it's far from over!"   
  
Raven took two steps forward. "What are you talking about?" she asked, uncertain. "I'm not under your control!"   
  
"But, I have something even better than you," Slade bragged as he reached into his belt and took out a little remote. "Something apart of you that is under my control."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Beast boy asked from behind Raven. A look of confusion matched the one on Raven's face as Beast boy watched as Slade pressed a button on the remote.   
  
A large metal door from behind him opened. As it did, large bolts of black energy traveled from inside the opening doors towards Raven and Beast boy. The gothic pacifist's eyes watched as the energy past her with a puzzled look on her face. A being emerged from behind the large doors.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Cyborg opened the door and lead the way into the warehouse. "Do you think Slade is hiding them somewhere?" he asked his shorter companion.  
  
Robin shook his head as they walked through the dark warehouse, looking for their fellow team mates. "I doubt it," he responded as he continued to look forward. "Slade probably isn't expect us, so there would be no reason to hide them."   
  
"Guess not," Cyborg agreed as he looked over and caught sight of a large door. "Hey, Robin. Look."   
  
They stopped and turned toward the door before looking back at each other. Robin nodded and lead the way towards the door. He stopped as he held the handle.   
  
"No matter what happens," he began, looking up at his half human friend. "We stick together..."   
  
Cyborg nodded in agreement before his arm began to change into his blaster. Holding it up, he signaled for him to open the door and moved forward. The two cautiously opened the door and moved inside. Boxes surrounded them everywhere and the sound of voices was heard.   
  
Robin moved forward and hid himself behind one of the boxes. He scanned the scene and immediately saw Starfire. His eyes widen as he moved forward, but was held back by Cyborg's arm. He turned to him with a puzzled look and all that Cyborg did was point to a particular direction.  
  
Robin stared and saw Beast boy standing with Raven a few steps in front of him. The seemed to be staring in a different direction. The boy wonder moved a little to see what captivated their attention and found Slade, standing with a hand over his stomach.   
  
~~  
  
  
Beast boy's eyes widen in shock as the figure moved from the shadows into the light. She revealed herself as a young woman, who stood up to about five feet three with purple hair that came down to her shoulders. A long black cape was worn over her body with a hood up and over her head.   
  
"It can not be true!" Starfire's voice rang out. "That is Raven! But, our Raven is standing right there!"   
  
"Is that one of your emotions?" Beast boy asked, suddenly as he couldn't tear his eyes away to even look at his girlfriend.   
  
Raven continued to study the young girl in front of her. "Even if that was one of my emotions... there would be no way they could sustain life outside my mirror," she explained. Her eyebrows furrowed in. "No... that's," she paused before casting a dark look on her face. "That's me..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
This is so exciting for me. This is so long from over. I know where I want to go with this and it's going to take a while for me to get there. I'm glad you all are sticking with me on this.   
  
I just saw the last Matrix and it was so sad. I cried, almost. My advice to all authors... don't ever write a story like the Matrix Revolutions. You will get bashed by fans. I'm about to bash those brothers who wrote it. I cried! Damnit! lol... I'm cool, now.   
  
Aqualad's exit from this chapter and most of the next few chapters was short and sweet. I had to get rid of him. That little- I hate him. Basically, I don't know where to put him in the fight scenes, cos I don't know how he really fights. I don't consider the fighting he did in Winner Takes All real fighting.   
  
Sorry, Starfire didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter or last. She's just been hanging there from the ceiling. Just haven't been able to fit her in a way to help the story much yet.   
  
This is the longest AN I've ever written. My haven is up to 65 members now. Email me for the link. I hope to see you all join and participate in the faith. Thanks everybody. Bye.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Powers

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Powers   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You?!" Beast boy shouted as he moved closer to Raven and pointed to the look alike. "How can that be you?"   
  
Raven glanced at him before looking back at the black cloaked Raven before her. "Trust me... it's something about her. I just know that's me..."   
  
"Very precise there, Raven," Slade said with a smile as he straighten his back. "That is you. A clone, if you will."   
  
"A clone?" Beast boy made a confused look as he continued to stare at the new Raven.   
  
Raven shook her head and growled. "You cloned me?!" she shouted in anger. "How the hell did you manage to clone me!?"   
  
Slade laughed as he looked over at the new Raven. "Using some of your cells and some of Atlantis' technology," he answered before taking two steps back. "I would like to stay and chat, but my new and improved apprentice would like to have some words with you," he paused and looked over at Starfire. "I'll be taking her, as well."   
  
Raven waved her hand out in front of her and shot a long wave of black energy. "Don't count on it!"   
  
The clone quickly moved forward and slammed herself into Raven, causing her to fall back onto the ground. Raven growled as she opened her eyes to find the clone on top of her, holding down her hands. Beast boy immediately ran forward, changing into a small bird.   
  
The clone was forced to look away as Beast boy flapped his wings and clawed at her face. Raven took this opportunity to kick the clone off and stand up.   
  
~~  
  
  
Slade growled as the fight between them began to commence. He looked up at Starfire and smiled. "There, there," he replied as the alien tried to free herself. As he reached the panels that controlled the bindings, a small disk flew forward and cut him in the hand. "What the?"  
  
He looked behind him and found Robin and Cyborg not far from him. "It ends here," Robin stated with a serious look on his face. "Let her go."  
  
Slade laughed and reached for a near by button. "Come now, Robin," he began. "If it is a fight you want... we will have to wait another day."   
  
Robin watched as he pressed a button. A cloud of smoke floated around them as Robin jumped up and landed on a nearby rafter. "Cyborg?" he called out.   
  
"I'm fine!" Cyborg shouted from within the smoke.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Raven flew forward and moved her arms out in front of her. "Azarath, Metrion," she began as her eyes glowed a white color. Her palms began to shine a black aura. "Zynthos!"   
  
The clone smiled as she moved her own hands out in front of her. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she shouted almost in the same manner Raven had.   
  
The two different black auras collided with each other in the air, sending out a long wave of wind. Beast boy felt like a leaf in the wind as he was forced back against a pole. His green eyes fixed on Raven as he watched her struggle to overcome her 'other half'.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
The wind that was created by the two Ravens was enough to overcome the smoke, clearing the area where Slade had been. Robin and Cyborg took their attention away from their prior intentions to gaze over at the two Ravens.   
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Cyborg asked in a loud voice. "Wait! Is that Raven in the sky and the ground?"   
  
"Slade must have cloned her!" Robin reminded him. "Which means we are pretty much screwed."   
  
"Two Ravens?" Cyborg asked in a bewildered manner.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Raven fell back as her clone's energy over came her. She felt her body stiffen as the dark aura surrounded her body and held her in the air. Beast boy jumped to his feet and threaten to change. Until a voice in his head held him back. He froze as he heard Raven's angelic voice in his head with a frustrated tone.   
  
"Don't!" she screamed into his mind. "I can handle this! She is after all," she began, gazing back at her 'other half'. "Me..."   
  
Beast boy watched. Too afraid to say anything in return. Too afraid to move forward and help. "Raven," he breathed out.   
  
Raven shut her eyes and began to chant the words she used so much. Her own black aura filled the air around her and pushed back the aura that emitted from the clone. A loud growl followed by a huff escaped Raven's lips. She struggled to catch her breath as her eyes fell upon the clone, who had her arms to her side.   
  
"Leave, Beast boy!" she suddenly shouted as she turned to face her boyfriend. "Leave!"   
  
Beast boy blinked once. "What?" he coughed out, managing to find his voice.   
  
  
~~  
  
Robin took this time to look back to find both Slade and Starfire gone. He clenched his hands into fists and brought them up. "Damn!" he growled. "He escaped."   
  
"Figures," Cyborg began with a exhausted tone in his voice.   
  
  
  
Beast boy looked up at Raven for a long moment. "What do you mean, 'leave'?" He demanded to know as he clenched his gloved hands into fists. "Are you kidding me? I would never leave you with that!"   
  
Raven watched as her boyfriend pointed to the being that resembled her in every way. "Please, don't argue with me," she began.  
  
"Why the hell would I leave you with that?!" He asked, feeling anger that she would even ask him to leave her side. "I am not going to! I refuse to!"   
  
The clone continued to watch Raven, seeming to be unaware of the conversation she was having with Beast boy. Raven's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on her energy once more.   
  
This is exactly like my vision! she thought in realization. Something is going to happen to Beast boy! But what?!   
  
  
A pair of gray gloved hands reached up to stop her. "Save your energy," Beast boy replied in a loving voice as he let his head fall back to the ground. "You are going to need it..."   
  
  
Raven shut her eyes in frustration. I will not let anything happen to him! He must leave! she reasoned as she took a glance back at him.   
  
"I'm sorry for this trouble," the clone began to say as she straighten her back. "But, I'm afraid we must finish this another day."   
  
Raven gasped and moved a little back in the air. "What?" she questioned as she watched her clone retreat. "What are you talking about?"   
  
The clone stopped and looked up at Raven. "Trust me," she began to say. "We will meet again another day."   
  
Beast boy watched in wide eyes as the clone vanished behind a cloud of black energy. Raven practically fell to the ground in fatigue. "Damn," she muttered. "Why did she leave?"   
  
The green boy looked over and jumped forward to Raven's side. "Are you all right?" he questioned, hoping for a good answer.   
  
"I'm fine," she muttered in a weak voice.   
  
"Is everyone all right?" Robin asked as he ran up to them. "What was that thing?"   
  
"Yeah," Cyborg began. "It looked just like Raven. Did Slade really clone her?"   
  
Beast boy continued to stare at Raven as he draped an arm around her waist to support her. Sighing, he nodded as an answer to Cyborg's question. "He did," he replied. "And, she seems pretty strong, too."   
  
Raven closed her eyes and relaxed against Beast boy's shoulder. "Can we please just go home?" she asked in a exhausted tone.   
  
"We can't!" Robin immediately answered. "We need to track down Slade and rescue Starfire!"   
  
Silence fell upon the team as Raven continued to hide her eyes behind her eyelids. Slowly, she opened them and looked over at Robin. Sighing, she looked away. "Robin, I'm exhausted," she began. "Beast boy is injured. How the hell do you expect to beat Slade with only two Titans that are able to fight?"   
  
Robin looked taken back a little as he looked down, shamefully. "I'm sorry," he began. "I just..."   
  
"It's all right," Raven began with a smile. "You love her and you want to protect her. But, you are also the leader of this team. And, we need you right now more than Star does. She'll be fine. Starfire isn't the one that Slade wants, remember?"   
  
Robin nodded, taking in her words, gracefully. "I guess, you're right. Let's go home and get some rest."   
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
  
Yeah, kind of short. I guess. Not really. I hope it's still good. Yep, they are going home for now.   
  
I don't have anything else to say. Bye.   
  
  
  



	11. Duel?

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Duel?   
  
  
  
  
  
Beast boy struggled to carry Raven by the shoulders. The last attack had weakened her to the point she couldn't stand without losing control. Robin and Cyborg decided to go out for the evening to discuss the 'Slade matter' leaving Beast boy alone in the tower with Raven.   
  
He suddenly smiled and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Raven asked in a rather dry and irritated voice.   
  
"Haven't we done this before?" he suddenly asked as he gently set her down at a nearby bench. "But, the way I remember it, you were carrying me."   
  
"Oh yeah," she suddenly chuckled out. "Right after our fight with The Hive, wasn't?"   
  
"Yeah," he softly replied as he looked down at his own wound.   
  
"How'd you get hurt, anyway?" Raven asked with a weak look on her face. "I don't remember you getting hit."   
  
"Oh, it must have been when I attacked that clone," Beast boy began as he rubbed the line of blood. "It's only a scratch."   
  
"I'm sorry," Raven suddenly replied.   
  
"For what?" Beast boy looked back up at his girlfriend with a look of questioning in his eyes. "You didn't do anything."   
  
"If I had only seen Slade coming then none of this would have happened," Raven began with a tear forming in both of her eyes. "Starfire would have never been kidnapped. You wouldn't have had gone through."   
  
"Shh," Beast boy hushed her as he placed both hands on her cheeks and rubbed his forehead against hers. "Don't think that way," he began as he closed his eyes.  
  
Raven moved her hands up to grasp his wrists. Silently, she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. "Beast boy..."   
  
"Remember that day after our fight with The Hive?" he began with a tearful smile. "I was sitting right here and you said something to me that I will never forget," he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "We can't change the truth, no matter how much we hate it, Raven..."   
  
She smiled. "I can't believe you just threw my own words in my face," she joked as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, BB."   
  
He wrapped his arms around her back and smiled. "You're welcome..."   
  
  
~~  
  
  
"Any luck?" Aqualad asked as he sat upon the docks, looking over at Cyborg.   
  
Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "Nope," he answered as he picked up a stone and threw it into the ocean. "Slade managed to make an exact copy of Raven."   
  
"A clone?" Aqualad asked with a surprised look on his face. "With the technology of my people?"   
  
"You've got it," Cyborg began as he threw another rock into the water. "He managed to escape with Starfire."   
  
"And, Raven and Beast boy?" Aqualad questioned.   
  
"Back at the tower," he answered with a dry voice. "Resting."   
  
"Has Robin been that way since Slade disappeared?" Aqualad asked as he turned his attention to the masked boy.   
  
Cyborg looked over to find Robin sitting on the sand. His feet rested only a few inches away where the water clashed the sand. The half machine sighed and looked away. "Depressed?" he asked. "He's been that way since Slade first took Star."   
  
"The poor guy," Aqualad sighed out. "I don't think I want to be in his shoes right now."   
  
"Yeah, really," Cyborg sighed once more as he looked over at the ocean.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Her soft body hit the mattress below her, slowly and softly. A pair of gloved hands reached over and took hold of the blankets and threw them, gently over her lithe body. Raven sighed with content as she nuzzled into her pillow and closed her eyes.   
  
Beast boy smiled as he watched her make herself comfortable in her bed. He could tell that she was thrilled to be in her own room and bed. Moving away from the bed, he left her to place her blue cloak on a hook that was in the wall not too far away. Taking once last glance at her, he turned to begin to leave.  
  
"Don't leave," her voice rang out, causing him to stop at once and turn to her. "Stay with me."  
  
Beast boy looked over at her uncertainly. Her purple eyes opened to look at him. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Please, don't argue with me," she pleaded as she lifted the blanket up as an invite. "Stay?"   
  
He smiled and made his way to her. Kicking off his boots, he climbed in next to her and made himself comfortable. "Rae," he breathed as he wrapped his arms around her as if trying to protect her and hold her down.   
  
"Thank you," she breathed as she let her face fall over and hit his neck area.   
  
He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.   
  
  
It felt like only minutes that he had closed his eyes. But, in reality he had been asleep for nearly three hours. Yawning, he looked down at the angel beside him. Smiling, he placed a kiss in her hair and wiggled himself free from her grasp. He sat down on the floor and placed his boots back on his feet.   
  
"I'll be back," he replied as if he were talking to her as if she were awake. He moved quietly out of her room and down the hall, where a dim light illuminated from the living room.   
  
Beast boy peeked inside to find Cyborg sleeping on the sofa and Robin at one of the computers. He greeted him with a hesitant look on his face as he sat down at the seat next to him.   
  
Robin didn't look over at him. "Hey," he replied as he typed something into the computer. "What are you doing up?"   
  
"Going to get something to eat," he began with a smile on his face.   
  
"You and Raven all right?" he suddenly asked as he rested his head in his hand and continued to look at the screen.   
  
"I'm all right," Beast boy began with a frown. "Rae's still sleeping. What about you?"   
  
Robin shrugged at the question as he pressed a few more keys. "Can't sleep."   
  
Beast boy studied his leader for a long moment. "We'll get her back," he promised.   
  
Just before Robin could respond, the screen in front of him went black before an image of a familiar man appeared. Robin stood up and knocked the chair he sat in over. "Slade," he muttered with a growl.   
  
Beast boy stood up as well. "What do you want now?" he asked, quickly. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"   
  
"True," Slade agreed. "I have, but I was wondering if you wanted that alien back or not."   
  
"Starfire?" Robin asked as he clenched his hands into fists. "What do you plan to do with her?!"   
  
"Be calm, Robin," Slade began with a laugh. "You can have her back tomorrow. Near the docks."   
  
"What's the catch?" Beast boy immediately asked.   
  
"You bring Raven in return," Slade began as he narrowed his eyes. "To fight her clone. If she wins you can have your precious girl back and keep Raven, but if she loses," he paused as he closed his eyes. "I get to keep both."   
  
Robin and Beast boy fell silent and glanced at each other. "She'll be there," Robin began as he lifted his fist up to show Slade. "And, she'll win!"   
  
"Very well," Slade began as he opened his eyes. "I'll meet you at the docks tomorrow at noon."   
  
The screen disappeared and as soon as it did, Beast boy jumped up and grabbed Robin by the shirt. "What do you think you are doing?!" he demanded to know. "You are risking Rae's life!"   
  
"Beast boy, chill!" Robin shouted as he pushed Beast boy away. "We're the Titans. That's what we do. Risk our lives for others."   
  
"But," Beast boy began.   
  
"We need to stop that clone," Robin began. "And, Raven is the only one, who has the power do that."   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Raven groaned as she turned over in her bed. She patted the soft area next to her and then looked up to find Beast boy gone. Wondering where he went, she yawned and looked to the right. There Beast boy stood in front of the big window looking out at the dawn.   
  
Raven sat up and studied him for a moment. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Beast boy?" she called out to him as she threw her legs over the edge of her bed and tossed the blankets aside. "Are you all right?"   
  
He turned half way and looked at her. A look of fear and hesitance in his eyes. "Rae?" he called out in half startled. "Come here, will you?"   
  
Cocking her eyebrow upward, she did as asked and slowly made her way to him. For a moment they didn't say a word. Slowly, Beast boy reached out and hugged Raven. She called out to him, unsure what drove Beast boy to engage in such a act. When she called, he only held on tighter.   
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
  
What a cliff hanger, right? I'm still placing the pieces together in this story. Hope you are enjoying it. I've had a lot of time to write since I've been on Spring Break. But, now I'm back in school. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. But, it's on the top of my things to do list.   
  
Yes, there was allot of BB/R fluffiness. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be some more to come. Maybe even some Starfire and Robin moments. :   
So, a duel between two Ravens. Hmm, sounds interesting. All right bye for now. Please Review... it makes my day.   
  
  



	12. Good Bye For Now

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Good Bye For Now   
  
  
  
  
  
  
His arms tighten around her thin slender form. He buried his face into her neck and kept silent. Raven continued to look over at him from where she was.   
  
"Beast boy?" she called out and then suddenly stopped. She could feel something wet on her neck and immediately pushed Beast boy away gently.   
  
He was crying. He continued to look down at her and into her eyes with tears flowing freely out of his own. "Rae..." he whispered as if in sorrow.   
  
"Beast boy, what's wrong?" Raven asked, suddenly.   
  
"Slade called last night," Beast boy began as he looked away from Raven. "Offered a deal to us. Robin accepted."   
  
Raven shot in a questioning glance. "What does that mean?" she wondered.   
  
"It means you have to fight your clone," Beast boy began as more tears came out of his eyes. "If you win, we get Starfire back and you are free. If you lose... Slade gets to keep both you and Star."   
  
"And Robin accepted this kind of deal without asking me, first?" Raven asked with a vein popping out. "How dare he!?"   
  
"Rae, wait!" Beast boy shouted as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to the ground. "Robin's right on this one. You are the only one, who can beat your own self, Raven. There would have not been any other way to do this..."   
  
Seeing his sorrowful self, Raven calmed down and looked away. "If I lose... then I will never see you again," she pieced together what was bothering him and frowned. Looking back at him, she slowly touched his face with her hand and smiled.   
  
"Raven, I'm sorry," he began in a hollow voice. "I don't want you to do this. And, I should force you to. This decision is entirely up to you and-"  
  
She cut him off by placing her lips on his own. Beast boy immediately stopped talking and kissed her back. When they pulled away, Raven kept her eyes closed her and a smile on her lips. "Trust me," she began. "I will be back for more of that. So, don't worry."   
  
He smiled, even though he wasn't in the mood to. Looking down and sniffling, he pulled her closer. "Let me just hold you until we have to leave."   
  
~~  
  
Robin played with a disk in his hand as he sat at one of the couches. His mind was nowhere right now as he moved the disk through his fingers as he rested his head on his other hand which was clenched into a fist. His eyes darted up at the half human who walked into the room.   
  
"Hey, when did you get up?" Cyborg asked as he yawned and stretched.   
  
"Hours ago," he replied in a dry voice as he moved his gaze to the disk. "BB and Raven?"   
  
Cyborg made a motion his thumb and pointed to the stairs with a half smile. "Saying their good byes," he replied before frowning. "It's almost noon."   
  
Nodding, he moved the disk back to its place at his belt. He stood up and stretched before looking away. "I feel responsible for all this," he finally interjected. "Like I could have done something more."   
  
Cyborg turned around and frowned. His expression was dark as he made no motion to face his leader. "You did what you felt you had to do. We'll leave it at that."   
  
"But," he stopped as the half machine turned around. The look in his eyes was something Robin had never seen before in anyone. Stepping back a few steps, he looked away. "I can't help, but feel guilty."   
  
"Guilty about what?" a new voice interjected as two figures emerged from the darkness upstairs to join the team below. Beast boy stepped forward with a smile on his lips and his arms in the air. "Guilty about beating my high score while I was morning?"   
  
Robin looked away once more with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm sorry... I should have never dragged Raven into this..."   
  
"Robin," Raven began as she took the stand to lecture. "When we first joined this team... it was about for the good of the people. And for the good of us. We are not just a group of teenagers out to destroy villains. We became a family, who lives to defend the innocent."   
  
"Rae's right," Cyborg began with a serious tone. "And, this 'new' Raven is a serious threat that must be stopped."   
  
"And, none of us have the power to do that," Beast boy interjected before eying Raven, proudly. "Except Raven."   
  
"And, not just that," Raven began with a frown. "Slade has one of our own. The heart of our family; Starfire."   
  
Robin looked on. Taking all what they said into account and into his mind. Chuckling, he shook his head as he stood straight up with a smile on his lips. "Teen Titans," he began with a short pause and a proud tone in his voice. "Go!"   
  
~~   
  
The room grew cold and moist. And, it seemed the colder it got, the colder it became. The sounds of a young woman struggles echoed through the unknown barren. Another sound echoed right after. This of a man laughing.   
  
Starfire struggled through the bindings all she could, but showed no improvement on escaping. Below her, Slade stood with his hands behind his back and his eyes on her.   
  
"My dear," he began with his eye slightly closing. "How long are you going to keep up this fight? Soon, Raven shall arrive to fight her clone and your precious Robin will come to save you."   
  
"I only wish that you do not harm my friends," Starfire reasoned as she opened her eyes to show off the brilliant green color in them.   
  
The new Raven stood with her arms over her chest and her eyes on Starfire. "Don't worry... he won't harm them, but I will," she promised with a evil glare in her eyes.   
  
"Why are you full of hate?" she asked the clone. "You are Raven. A copy... why do you hate your own self?"   
  
The Raven remained silent as she turned to Slade with a smile on her lips. "It's almost noon..."  
  
Slade looked down at her. "Yes," he began as he looked back up at the red head. "Make the final preparations."   
  
~~  
  
Cyborg drove down the main road towards the docks in the T-car. Beside him was Robin, who was busy getting his weapons prepared for the upcoming battle while Cyborg kept his mind on where he was going.   
  
Behind the two, in the back seat, Raven and Beast boy made themselves comfortable. Silence enveloped around them, as the two didn't look at each other. Before long, Raven looked up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"There is something I've been meaning to tell you," Raven began with a frown on her lips. "About me fighting my clone."   
  
His eyes moved and landed on her. "What about it?" he asked in wonder.   
  
Looking down as if ashamed to say what she wanted to say, she began, "I want you to stay as far away as you possibly can while I'm fighting," she proclaimed.   
  
"What?" Beast boy gasped as he studied her for a moment. "I'm not going to do that... so why even ask?"   
  
"I'm not asking you," Raven retorted. "I'm telling you."   
  
Beast boy looked away. "I can't... I won't..."  
  
"Listen, about my visions," Raven began as she also looked away from him. "They still haunt me. I see you dying in my arms each time and I don't know where or why this happens. One thing I do know is that I don't want this vision to become a reality and the only way I prevent this is if I keep you away from this fight."   
  
They fell silent again. Raven took a quick glance at Beast boy and found him looking out the window. A hurt and puzzled look in his eyes as he made no movement. Sighing, she looked down again and waited.  
  
Beast boy took this opportunity to look over at her. He noticed the look in her eyes which he had never seen before. The look that broke his heart into a million different pieces. He saw the pain and need of understanding. Taking in some breath, he reached over and took his hand into hers.   
  
"Rae, nothing will happen to me," Beast boy began with a reassuring smile. "Funny, all this time I was worried about you getting killed out there... never would have thought it was the other way around."   
  
Raven gave him a side glance. "Don't worry... if I fall, I'm not falling alone," she began with a smile. "I'll be taking you with me."   
  
Beast boy laughed at her attempt at a joke. "Good to hear," he began as he smiled at her good spirits. "I will try to stay out of it," he replied, finally. "But, if I think you need me then I'm jumping in."   
  
She turned her head to face him. A smile formed on her lips as the hand, that held a grip on his, tightened. The two shared a long loving glance. All gone unaware by the two in the front seats.   
  
  
Cyborg looked over at Robin. "So, Raven and BB will stick together and you and me will search for Star," he began to lay out their plans as he turned the final corner and approached their destination.   
  
"That's my plan, anyway," Robin began with a frown. "Them two can do what they want. My only concern right now is Starfire."   
"We're here," he began as he pressed the break and parked the car.   
  
The team fell silent as each gave a final look at each other. Before long, door opened and feet stepped out onto the open ground. Raven shut the door and immediately looking over at a black aura that surrounded a nearby ship. Pressing her lips together, she took two steps forward.   
  
"Guess, it's my calling," she breathed out before giving another look at Beast boy.  
  
Robin took a step forward and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Take care of yourself. From this point on, you are on your own."   
  
Raven looked behind her and nodded toward her leader. "Good luck in finding Starfire," she began as she turned her body fully around. "And, good bye for now."   
  
"Look, Raven," Robin began with a sympathetic look. "I never meant to get you into this mess-"  
  
She stopped from him talking as she placed her finger on his lips. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you," she began with a smile. "Now, go get your girl."   
  
Robin nodded and stepped away from Raven as Cyborg came forth. "Hey Rae," he greeted as he laughed. "Listen, about all the crap I gave you about you and BB... I didn't mean it."   
  
"What's with all the apologies?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You act like I'm in a hospital bed."   
  
Cyborg laughed and looked down. "Sorry. Just in case one of us doesn't make it, you know?"   
  
"Hey, don't talk like that," Beast boy began with a dry tone. "We will so make it."   
  
Raven looked over at Beast boy with a tender look in her eyes. Slowly, she made her way up to the green young man and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. "Be safe, all right?" she began as she took in his scent.   
  
"Right back at you, Babe," he replied as he kissed her hair. "I'll be right behind you."   
  
Raven took a step back and nodded. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she shouted as the black aura surrounded her body and took the shape of a raven. The team watched as the raven disappeared into the ground, only leaving behind a short wind to pass through them.   
  
"I'm glad I'm not watching the fight," Cyborg finally said after a moment of silence. "It'd be like watching her fight one of her emotions all over again. Don't need to bring back those memories right now."   
  
Beast boy gasped as he looked at the ground where Raven disappeared. "Emotions..." he whispered as if haunted by the very word.   
  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
  
"He does," Intelligent Raven replied with a stern look. "We are not sure of his intentions, but it has something to do with our powers and Robin."   
  
"Listen," Brown Cloaked Raven began as she took a step closer to Beast boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have a message for you to give to her."   
  
"Wait, we are in her mind. Can't you just tell her?" Beast boy raised an eyebrow.   
  
Intelligent Raven shook her head. "It doesn't work that way," she began. "We communicate with her through feelings not actual words unless the mirror is involved."   
  
"Well, what's the message?" Beast boy asked finally.   
  
  
~Present~  
  
  
"Oh, damn!" Beast boy shouted as he jumped into the air and looked around in a fearful manner. "I can't believe I forgot!"   
  
"Forgot what?" Cyborg asked with a puzzled and confused look on his face. "Hey, you are not using me as a hydrant! Forget about it! You can go pee in a bush!"  
  
Beast boy flashed Cyborg a death glare. "Not that!" he shouted in annoyance as he looked over at the black aura. "I forgot to tell Raven something very important."  
  
"Can't you tell her after the fight?" Robin asked with a puzzled look that matched Cyborg's on his face.   
  
"No, I have a message from her emotions to her," Beast boy shouted as he sprinted towards the black aura. "I must tell her!"   
  
Before the two Titans could say anymore, Beast boy transformed into a bird and took off into the sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa! What a chapter. Pretty Long, eh? Got some nice suspense at the end. BB remembered the message. Now, the problem is getting it to Raven before the fight begins.   
  
If you don't remember that flash back. Go read Chapter 5, again. That was a long time ago. Nice time to put it back in. 7 chapters later. hehe.   
  
I've got some comments that Robin didn't have the right to accept that duel for Raven. Kind of factors into the whole conceted Robin self. When Stars in trouble... there is nothing he wouldn't do.   
  
The other comments I've gotten was that this is a little rushed. I'm going about the pace of the show. Maybe a little more slower. And, I'm doing my best to stretch things out.   
  
I've got a good long couple of chapters ahead of me. I'm looking at about 5-6 more before this story is done. I've got a story idea for Tenchi Muyo which I am working on as you read this. I will start that right after I finish this story. If that doesn't go the way I plan... I've got another story lined up for Teen Titans, but it has no relation to this one. I am even thinking about doing a short Robin and Starfire story. Those are my plans as of now.   
  
If you want to email me; Shadows582@yahoo.com  
  
My Haven is still open to anyone wishing to join. Always wanting new members. Email me for the link. And, don't forget to review on your way out. Adios!   



	13. The Fight Begins

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Fight Begins   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A black raven emerged from the ground and formed into a young lady. Raven looked up as she landed on the ground, swiftly. Everything came down to this. Her visions, kidnapping, and the fate of Star and herself. Taking a few steps forward and keeping her gaze on the sky, she could make out a young lady that resembled herself in every way.   
  
The other Raven, or rather the 'clone', kept herself levitated in the air. Black bolts of electricity began to emerge from her and travel across the ground towards the real Raven's feet.   
  
Raven's eyes looked down at the spot where the bolts ended and disappeared at. Looking back up, she frowned. The clone looked back down at her with a smile on her lips. Letting a mask of stoic overcome her previous expression, Raven began to levitate herself into the air.   
  
She traveled up high until she leveled with her exact copy. "So, we meet again," Raven ventured as she lifted her hands up out of her cape and clenched them into fits.   
  
Her clone stayed silent for a moment. "Nice day to die, isn't?" she finally asked with a evil smile on her lips.   
  
That smile reminded Raven of one of her emotions. Anger usually had that expression on her face. Shaking her head for a moment and letting her frown deepen, she opened her hands and let two black orbs form in each of her palms.   
  
"Depends on whose dying!" Raven shouted as she moved back a little and brought the two orbs forward.   
  
Her clone smiled as the two black orbs neared her. Moving aside, she let them pass by her and hit a warehouse nearby. The clone then moved toward Raven with a fist ready to strike her. The empath moved her hand up and formed a shield to stop the fist from hitting her. The clone cringed and moved her other fist forward. As a response, Raven formed another shield with her energy blocked this attack, as well.   
  
Raven moved back into the air and moved her hands up into the air. "Azarath, Metrion," she began as black bolts of energy formed around her. "Zynthos!"   
  
The clone moved aside and formed a huge shield, using her own energy to block Raven's attacks. "Two can play at this game," the clone muttered as she lifted her hands up and send waves of energy toward Raven.  
  
The waves hit Raven hard, sending her to fall to the ground. Landing, she looked up to see the clone flying downwards towards her with a fist ready to attack. Without time to create another shield, she moved to the side and let the clone hit the ground instead of her.   
  
Raven looked over at the hand that was now deep into the ground. Furrowing her eyebrows, she moved her leg towards her and pushed it outwards to hit the clone in the face.   
  
~~  
  
Beast boy flew across the sky still in his bird form. His little head looked outward to find the two Ravens on the ground. Deciding it would be safer to travel by ground, the little bird neared the ground. As it came closer to the dirt, it transformed back into his original state and landed on the ground softly.   
  
Beast boy looked up. From a distance, he could see his Raven on the ground and the other a few feet away from her. Furrowing in his eyebrows, he gritted his teeth. "There has to be a way to deliver this message without getting in the way of this fight..."   
  
Growling in frustration, he transformed into a mouse and disappeared behind the rocks.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Raven stood up and moved her neck around. "I'm going to show you why they call me Trigon's daughter!" she shouted as she levitated a little into the air and moved her arms about in a circle.   
  
The clone looked up in puzzlement as she watched Raven sound out bolts of black energy all around. Standing up, she smiled. "Let's see what you got..." she muttered.   
  
Everything seemed to be glowing that black aura that Raven produced. Each glass all around began to explode while other things began to float around. Crates and boxes were lifted into the air and torn to shreds.   
  
Suddenly, the black aura seemed to disappear from all objects and gather up in Raven's palms as she held them up high over her head. The objects that were held up into the air began to fall one by one, landing back onto the ground in dismay.   
  
"Azarath, Metrion," Raven began as she prepared for her attack. "Zynthos!"   
  
The clone's eyes widen as the energy in Raven's hands began to near the ground where she stood. "No!" she shouted in anger as she moved to the side.   
  
Everything went black before the explosion occurred. The wind howled and tore through the air all around. As rocks and other objects followed soon after with a long screen of smoke.   
  
  
~~  
  
Cyborg and Robin turned their heads in the direction of the explosion. Wide eyed, they looked at each other before moving a long to their previous mission.   
  
"She can't be too far from here," Robin replied as he slowly moved behind one box to another. "Can you check your scanners?"   
Cyborg nodded and looked down at his arm. Studying it for a moment, he looked back up at Robin. "According to this, she's in the next warehouse..."   
  
Robin nodded and moved toward another box with Cyborg following right behind. Just as they began to move once more, a figure jumped up and landed on top of Robin, slamming him hard onto the ground.   
  
Robin yelled in pain and opened his eyes to find Slade. His hands were at his neck forcing the breath out of the boy wonder. Robin grabbed Slade's wrists and tried to pry them off without any effort to show for it.  
  
The sound of something kicking to life sounded through the air. A few moments later a bright blue and white light emmerged, hitting Slade in the side and forcing him to the nearest wall. Robin coughed and gasped for air as he sat up and looked over at the attacker.  
  
Cyborg stood on top of a nearby rock with his right arm in his gun position. "Thought you needed a hand," Cyborg replied as his arm changed from his gun to a hand.   
  
Robin nodded and stood up. Reaching behind his belt, he took out his pole and extended it to its true length. Looking over, he saw Slade stand up with a cold expression in his eye. Reaching behind his back, he pulled out a pole much like Robin's and extended it to a longer length.   
  
Robin could see Cyborg from the corner of his eyes. Tilting his head a little, he frowned. "Cy, go find Starfire," he ordered in a whisper. "I'll handle Slade..."   
  
The half human studied Robin's cold expression for a moment, before looking over his shoulder. "Alright," he replied after a long moment. "Just be careful..."   
  
The leader of the Titans nodded and turned back towards Slade. "Don't worry about me," he began. "Just take care of Starfire."   
"Right," came a mutter as Cyborg turned around to leave his leader to deal with things on his own. Without looking back, Cyborg took slow and steady steps that turned into a run.   
  
  
~~  
  
Beast boy pushed the heavy rock off of him and looked around. In awe, he stood up and searched frantically for Raven. "Look at this place," he exclaimed in shock. "It looks like a nuclear explosion occurred here. I never knew Raven could do such a thing..."   
  
Suddenly, he looked up. Something had caught his eye, but he could not totally make out what or who it was. Squinting a bit, he saw this person wore a blue cape. "Raven," he exclaimed in a voice that was nearly a whisper.   
  
Raven tried to keep herself levitated into the air. Her eyes focused and then unfocused serveral times. She could feel herself losing energy. With one final sigh, she let go and fell to the ground.   
  
A yard or two away, Beast boy could see Raven falling. Gasping, he moved foward and transformed into a cheetah. He ran as fast as he could, dodging large boulders and holes in the ground to get to her in time.   
  
Just as he neared her, he jumped up and transformed back into his original human self. This came just in time to catch her and land, softly onto the ground. Beast boy held her for a long moment before looking down at her.   
  
"Hey," he replied, softly as he moved strands of hair from her face. "That was a pretty sweet attack you had there. Where have you been hiding it all these years?"   
  
She laughed. The laugh took so much out of her that she began to cough uncontrollably. "Don't make me laugh, BB," she began with a weak smile. "It hurts..."   
  
"Sorry," he apologized as he continued to stare at her.   
  
"I told you to stay away from here," Raven began as she sat up on her own and rubbed her head. "Why did you disobey me?"  
  
"I had a message to send to you," Beast boy replied, as he looked on at the mess that Raven had made. "Doesn't seem to matter, now though. You beat her."   
  
Raven studied Beast boy's expression for a moment. "Do you really think so?" she finally asked in a dry tone. "I didn't think that attack would work."   
  
"That attack was awesome," Beast boy immediately exclaimed. "Look at this place! It's a mess."   
  
She blushed and looked away. A small smile crept over her lips as she eyed Beast boy for a moment. "Thank you," she replied in a low voice.   
  
Seeming to want to say something, he opened his mouth, but the words never came out. He felt as if he were turned to stone. Beast boy looked down to find his entire body covered in a black aura. Looking back up at Raven, a confused and shocked look filled his face.   
  
"Raven, what are you doing?" Beast boy asked in horror. "Please stop, you are hurting me."   
  
Feeling her strength being returned, Raven stood up and watched Beast boy being lifted up into the air. "It's not me," Raven coughed out as she turned her head to see another being in the distance. Her eyes widen in fear and shock. "No," she exclaimed in the same horror Beast boy expressed.   
  
Her clone stood up with her hands in the air. A black aura around her palms that matched the blackness that covered Beast boy. "Say good bye to him," she muttered in a evil voice.   
  
Raven looked up at Beast boy before giving another deadly look towards her clone. "You wouldn't dare!" she threatened as she held up her hands which glowed it's own black.   
  
Her clone's smile widen. "Watch me," she replied as she moved her hands around and sent Beast boy flying towards the city.   
  
"No!" Raven's voice echoed through the air followed by a loud explosion occuring in the far distance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
  
Pretty short, but very action packed, I would say. There's more action, yet to come. Hmm... a few more surprises maybe?   
  
I heard about After Shock Part 2. Terra is dead. Well, turned to stone, but still technically gone for good. I'm sad for all Terra fans and Terra. She was such a disturbed child. Oh well.   
  
Hope next season BB/R will become closer.   
  
See ya next chapter.   
  
  
  
  



	14. The Message

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
  
All You Needed   
  
  
  
Chapter 14: The Message   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven watched as Beast boy disappeared into the city. Only a few moments following his plunge came a horrid sound of a explosion followed by a massive cloud of smoke that shot up into the air.   
  
Raven stared on in horror, not believe that he was there a few minutes ago and now gone. "Beast boy..." she whispered, faintly. She could feel her legs become weak and unstable to balance on. She felt sick and nauseous. Her mind was clouded by confusion, anger, and grief.   
  
Slowly, she turned her gaze away form the horrid sight towards her equal. Her clone. For a moment, she only stared on in shock, until the realization went underway and the anger began to take it's place.   
  
How could I let him slip through my fingers?! she thought to herself. He was right there! I should have sensed this prior to when it happened! Why did I let this happen?   
  
Blaming herself instead of the attacker, she dropped to her knees and hit the ground. "I don't believe this," she whispered, softly. "I can't believe this!"   
  
"Believe it," her clone muttered without regret in her voice of what she had done.   
  
"Believe this!" Raven suddenly shouted as she sent a giant wave of energy toward her copy.   
  
The clone only pushed the energy away with a shield made up of her own energy. "Don't kid yourself, Rae," she suddenly replied as she took a few steps forward. "I'm you... I know you... and you can't beat yourself..."   
  
Raven watched on as her clone prepared a attack. Closing her eyes and dropping her head, she silently whispered her love for Beast boy. Only a moment later did the attack hit her and send her to fly into a pile of rocks.   
  
The clone let herself fall to the ground in grace. Feeling as if she accomplished something, she wiped her hands together and smiled. "Time to get back to patrol," she muttered. "With this whole Raven messed cleared..." she finished just as she levitated into the air and took off without warning.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Cyborg pushed opened the door and looked around. A cloud of dust hit his nose and caused him to cough in response. "Star?" he called out as his throat cleared from the dust. "Are you in here?"   
  
Containing his way inside, he checked his scanners while still looking around to see what he can find. Calling for her once more, he finally got an answer. It was a muffled voice. Undetectable to any who didn't stop to listen closely.   
  
Finally turning toward his left, he caught a glimpse of red hair and ultimately a figure of a young alien. "Star!" he called out in a hurry as he rushed to her. "Are you all right?"   
  
She looked up at him with frantic eyes. Tied up and gagged didn't seem like something that Starfire wanted to be involved in. Slowly and carefully, Cyborg peeled away the rope and material that gagged her. As she breathed in the fresh air, she thanked the heavens for release.   
  
"Thank you," she finally replied. "For my rescue, but where is Robin?"   
  
Cyborg gave her a serious look. "Fighting Slade," he answered at last.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Raven gasped for air as she pushed the rock off of her body with her foot. Touching her side, lightly, she felt a trail of pain run through her stomach and rib area. Cursing life itself, she slowly made her way to stand before looking over to where Beast boy was thrown to.   
  
"I've got to get to him," she replied, determinedly. Taking two staggered steps toward, she fell over slightly. "Damn that clone!" she shouted as she looked back up. "Beast boy..."   
  
Taking in some breath, she whispered her chant and levitated herself into the air. Carefully, she floated over the shallow water until she reached the the other side. From there, she took a small break and took to the air once more.   
  
Feeling more energy come back to her, she flew at a faster pace, glancing from left to right at the damaged city. "Beast boy!" she called frantically. "Beast boy! If you can hear me, please answer!"   
  
She stopped, feeling the sudden realization that she had lived this nightmare before. Glancing down, she found that she knew exactly where Beast boy was. "Just like my vision," she replied, hesitantly as she landed on the ruined ground below.   
  
Taking careful steps towards a specific area, she found feet hanging out from underneath a large boulder. Gasping in dismay, she chanted her three magical words and lifted the boulder and threw it, disregarding any care for the buildings around her. The large boulder hit another pile of rocks, causing a little sound of explosion to occur.   
  
Raven immediately went forward to the green boy that lay still on the ground. Gasping at the sight of him, she knelt down and took him. She laid his head, gently, on her lap and stroked his cheek, softly.   
  
"Hey," he muttered, half awake.   
  
Raven gave a half smile as tears began to form out of her eyes. "Hey..." she whispered back.   
  
"Guess you are going to need that message," Beast boy began in a weak voice.   
  
"You should save your strength," Raven began as she attempted to pick him up. "Let's head back to the tower."  
  
"No!" a firm tone in his voice made her jump. "You have to hear this..."   
  
Raven looked down at him. Studying his determined face, she nodded silently.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Robin pushed Slade out of the way and looked out into the horizon. Cringing, he saw the huge cloud of smoke rise into the air. "Raven," he muttered before turning back to Slade. "Why are you doing all this?"   
  
Slade stopped and gave him a stern look. "You know why..."   
  
"Tell me!" Robin began to demand as he clenched his fists and let the anger rise within him. "You have no motives! No desire to kill us! Yet, you always toy around with us! Why?"   
  
Slade moved forward and placed his pole back into place behind his back. "Robin... I've always been interested in making you my apprentice. We could rule this city together. But, you only wish to protect. So, I must move on and find a new apprentice. So, I decided to make my own."   
  
"You're demented," Robin shouted as he pulled out his pole once more. Extending it to it's true length, he ran forward and pulled the pole over to hit Slade in the face. Slade pulled his arm outward and blocked it from hitting him directly in the face.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Beast boy shivered in her arms. "Listen," he coughed out. "You emotions told me... they told me something," he began as he swallowed hard. His vision was failing on him as he closed his eyes half way. "To beat yourself, Raven... you must become yourself..."   
  
"What?" Raven replied, dumbfounded. "That doesn't make any sense..."   
  
"Yes, it does," Beast boy replied as a matter of factly. "You just have to think about it..."   
  
Raven could only stare at Beast boy. Surely, if he understood it then she can figure it out. Closing her eyes as tears began to form in them, she shook her head. "I can heal you," she stated, knowing full well what his answer was going to be.   
  
She held a hand over his wounded body in a attempt to heal him before any objection. However, a pair of gray gloved hands covered her hand. Raven looked down at Beast boy as he placed her hand on his cheek.   
  
"Save your energy," he replied in a loving voice. "You're going to need it..."   
  
Feeling herself lose into the insanity of his calmness and the fact of his wounded body, she fell into tears. Sobbing, she buried her face in his uniform and cried out. "I'm so sorry, Beast boy! I never meant for anything to happen to you!" she shouted in a sob. "All the pain inflicted on you this past month... no one, especially you, should endure that!"   
  
Beast boy swallowed hard as tears began to form in his half opened eyes. "Please don't make this any harder then it is," he begged her. "You meant no harm," he reassured her as he closed his eyes.   
  
Raven lifted her head and gazed at his peaceful face. "Beast boy?"   
  
"I love you, Rae..." he muttered softly.   
  
Feeling that he had lost consciousness, she closed her eyes. "I love you, too," she softly replied in a low whisper. Standing up, she looked away from him. Her eyes rested upon the docks where their battle had first started. "To defeat my self... I must become my self?" she repeated with a confusion in her voice.   
  
She looked back down at Beast boy. Feeling a sudden anger wash over her, she growled. "She will not get away with this!" she shouted into the air. "They will not get away with this! I will get them for what they done! I will pay them back!" She promised as she lifted her head up into the air. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!"   
  
The wind began to howl as a light breeze past through her hair. About a half dozen figures emerged from the ground and formed into identical copies of Raven. Each of them with a different color cloak. Each of her emotions, even anger, took a few steps towards Raven.   
  
The group of Ravens began to levitate into the air. Her emotions forming a circle around the original and real Raven, who took her place in the middle. As if on cue, her emotions began to circulate around Raven causing a bright white light to form around the whole group.   
  
As the light disappeared, one figure remained. A young lady with purple hair in a white cloak. The hood of her cape was up and over her head, covering half her face with a shadow of darkness. She slowly opened her eyes and let a bright white light wash over them before the normal color took it's place.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** End of Chapter ***  
  
  
  
~~~ After Notes ~~~  
  
  
  
Yes... that was the message. The long awaited message. Yeah, not much... but it basically just gave how Raven is going to defeat her clone away. Kind of a short chapter. Short and Sweet.   
  
So, is Beast boy really gone? Just going to have to wait and find out. Slade is in big trouble.. uh oh. When you mess with BB, you mess with Rae.   
  
Um, that whole scene was based on the same scene from Raven's vision back in Chapter 2. Go read that again and you'll see what I am talking about.   
  
I'm working on a new Beast boy and Raven story. I'm thinking of posting it right after I finish this. But, I'm not sure. So many ideas, so little time.   
  
all right... if you want the link to my site then please Email me for it. I usually get back within 24 hours. It's really cool. There are UK people there who posted the links to download the last 4 episodes of Season 2, which is how I saw them. So, if you are interested then please email me: Shadows582@yahoo.com  
  
I will talk to you all later. Bye.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Pay Back

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
All You Needed   
  
Chapter 15: Pay Back   
  
Slade moved swiftly aside and avoided another attack from Robin. The boy wonder, stopped and cringed as his older opponent came in with a kick that made contact with his stomach. Staggering backwards, Robin coughed and gritted his teeth in frustration. Just as Slade brought his fist downward, Robin came up with his arm and slapped it away.   
  
"When will you stop resisting?" Slade suddenly asked with a smile twinkling in his eyes. He slammed his forearms against Robin's, trying desperately to bring him to his knees.   
  
"Never," Robin growled out as he tried to push him away. "I have a duty to my team... to Starfire..."   
  
"Girl will never get you anywhere in life," Slade remarked, knowingly. "Forget about that little alien and come with me! With me, you can rule this whole town. Think about it."   
  
Robin shut his eyes in frustration. His only concern at the moment was to pry Slade away from him. To shut him up so he never had to hear that god awful voice ever again. Moving back slightly, he felt his knees give away. Slade must have sense this, because as Robin looked up, Slade had backed away slightly to kick him in the side of the face.   
  
Robin fell to the ground and slid a few feet away from the point of impact. Groaning, he looked up to find Slade by his feet. His eyes were on his, tempting the boy to get up and fight more.   
  
"I should continue, but we have company," Slade announced as he half turned.   
  
Robin looked over. His face cringed as he saw a black aura of light in the shape of a bird, more so a raven, appear. It flew into the air and quickly changed into a figure. A figure of a young woman. His eyes widen at the side of Raven's clone. Growling, he hit the ground with his fist.   
  
"She lost?!" he shouted in anguish as he sat on his bottom and continued to stare. "How could she lose?"   
  
"Because, newer is better," her clone spoke up as she took a couple of steps towards him. "And, I am much better than that pathetic Raven!"   
  
"Have you disposed of that little brat?" Slade suddenly asked as he tore his gaze away from Robin.   
  
She gave him a stern look and then nodded. "And, the green bean, as well," she replied, hoarsely. "They are both gone."   
  
Cyborg looked around as he aimed his right arm in front of him. Gazing behind him, he checked to make sure his team mate was still behind him. Frowning, he saw her come up to his side with her hands glowing a bright green and her eyes reflecting the same color.   
  
Turning her head towards him, she nodded and opened the door that lead out. For a moment they paused, gazing at a particular site in the air. Starfire gave her half human friend a questioning look.  
  
"That's where Raven left to fight," he answered, gazing at the black smoke that still hung in the air as a reminder. "What should we do?"   
  
"I am uncertain of this," Starfire began for a moment. "Part of me wants to go to Robin, but the other wishes for me to see if Raven is all right."   
  
Cyborg gazed over at the door behind him. "How about this?" he began after a long moment of thought. "I'll go help Robin with Slade and you go see that site to make sure if Raven and Beast boy are all right."   
  
"But," Starfire began to object.   
  
"Star, listen... if you go to Robin then it will make things complicated," he began to reason. "Robin will only worry for your safety and distract him. While Slade will only be after you," he paused for a moment. "I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself."   
  
Starfire could only gaze at his stern expression. For a moment, she sighed and closed her eyes. A smile of content over her lips. Reaching forward, she gave the half machine a hug. "Be safe," she whispered. "And, take care of Robin."   
  
Cyborg placed a arm around her shoulder and gave a brief hug back. "I will, thanks."   
  
Starfire moved away from him and floated into the air with ease. Staring down at him for the longest moment, she turned and took off into the sky. Cyborg stood for a moment, praying silently for her well being. After a minute or two, he turned and ran out of sight.   
  
The clone moved forward and smiled. "Nothing can stop me," she declared as she lowered her head for a moment and stared at Robin. "Now, now... what should we do about this guy?" she wondered as she stepped closer towards Slade.   
  
"Very good question," Slade answered as his gaze returned to Robin, who continued to sit on the floor.   
  
Robin growled as he gritted his teeth. Looking away, thoughts began to form into his head. How could she lose? he began to wonder. Shaking his head, he reached into his belt and pulled out three metal balls. Flipping backward, he jumped into the air and threw the balls towards Slade and the clone.   
  
A explosion occurred around them then followed a cloud of gray smoke. Slade pushed away from the smoke and looked up as Robin landed on a large pole high above.   
  
"Why are you trying to start such a game?" Slade questioned as he moved his hand behind his belt and retrieved three metal balls. "Don't try and toy with your master!" he yelled as he threw the first orb into the air.   
  
Robin jumped up and landed on a near by pole as one of the orbs hit the area where he was. The second landed near his foot, causing him to slip off the pole and hang on. Slade smiled as he threw the last orb at Robin, hitting him. A small cloud of smoke moved outward as Robin fell to the ground in pain.   
  
Clutching his side with his hand, he sat still on the floor with his eyes on Slade. Just as their eyes met, soft hands with a hard grip grasped onto his neck, pulling him back. Robin's eyes looked behind him and found Raven's clone sitting on the floor with her hands around his neck. Her goal was to tear any breath out of him.   
  
Robin fought for breath. His hands covered hers, trying to pry them off his skin. Yet, the clone made no attempt to move away or to free him. Exhaling in both exhaustion and fear, he looked on, watching Slade with deadly eyes. As everything went dark, a bright blue light shined past his head and hit the clone in the face.   
  
Robin fell to the side, gasping for breath. Looking up, he found Cyborg standing on a nearby tank with his right arm extended outward. Frowning, the boy wonder lifted his hand up and made a thumbs up towards the half human. Returning the gesture, Cyborg then turned his arm toward Slade and shot a blast towards him.   
  
Slade jumped up and spun in the air as the blast hit the ground. Landing on his feet, he looked up and threw another metal orb towards Cyborg. The half human fell back as the blast hit him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.   
  
"You all are pathetic," Slade muttered as he eyed Cyborg. "One hit you are on the ground," he observed.   
  
Cyborg lifted himself half way off the ground. Looking down at his scanners, he realized that Slade was right. Sighing, he let his arm fall to the ground as he continued to watch Slade from his position.   
  
By now, the clone had retrieved herself from the ground and stood up. Dusting off her arms and most of her cloak, she gazed over at Robin, who lay still on the ground. "That was a really nice attempt, machine," she began with a smirk. "But, I'm afraid your times are up."   
  
"With the girl in our custody, we can eliminate her whenever we please," Slade began as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And, with Raven and the green boy gone... there is only you two left," his eyes glistened with excitement as he arms fall to his sides with clenched fists.   
  
"Nothing can stop us now," the clone replied with a deadly smirk still hanging on her lips. She approached Robin, first, with her eyes on him and her hands lifted slightly up. Her palms began to glow a black color as she began to aim them towards Robin.   
  
As she began her attack, something stopped her. She looked down to find her feet covered in a black energy and continued to move upward past her hips and finally to her neck. Looking over, she could see Slade in the same fashion. Covered from neck to toe in a black aura.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her, suddenly with a great anger.   
  
The clone gave a fearful look. "It's not me," she suddenly blurted out.   
  
While still wondering what was going on, the two were suddenly lifted into the air and thrown across the dock. The two bodies hit the brick wall, hard before the aura disappeared all together and letting them fall to the ground in pain.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Slade asked in anger. "Tell me!"   
  
Cyborg looked up at the sky with a smile on his lips. "Rae..." he whispered under his breath as he closed his eyes and crawled away, the best he could, from the declared black site.   
  
As if on cue, a large black claw extended from the ground and moved toward Slade and the clone. The two covered their eyes in fear just as the claw reached them. However, it never hit them. Instead, it disappeared in the air like a illusion before it even touched them.   
  
"It can't be," the clone muttered as she stood up and gazed at the area where the claw had disappeared. "It can't be!"   
  
"You are going to wish you had never messed with my family!" a female voice suddenly rang out to them.   
  
Recognizing the voice as Raven's, Slade turned towards the clone and gave her a death look. "I thought you said you had gotten rid of her!" he shouted in anger.   
  
Suddenly a black aura caught onto Slade, around his chest and held him in place. From the shadows, a figure emerged until the light hit her. Raven gazed on with a semi look of sadness, yet more of anger and hate. Her white cloak dragged along with her body as she walked. Her hood was over her head, covering her eyes and half of her face, making it hard to see her clearly. She held her hand up, which was surrounded by a black aura that matched the one around Slade's chest and arms.   
  
"Raven, don't do this!" Slade finally found himself begging. "Have mercy..." he finally replied in a low and rather hollow voice.   
  
"Mercy?!" she suddenly repeated with anger and shock. She lifted her head up all the way, revealing a red color in her eyes. "Mercy?!" she asked away. "Did any of you show mercy before taking away Beast boy!?"   
  
Slade felt a sudden pressure hit him from Raven's energy. Looking down, he tried to figure out a way to get himself out of this mess. "Please, Raven..."   
  
"Forget it!" Raven shouted, cutting him off. "If it wasn't for you than I would have never hurt Beast boy! If it wasn't for you then he'd still be here!"   
  
The clone looked on in fear at the new Raven before her. This new incarnation was much more advanced for her to handle. Fearing for her life, she quickly took big steps backward and lifted herself into the air, hoping to escape before the attention was brought onto her.   
  
But, it was too late for her. Raven had noticed this far too soon than the clone had hoped she would. Moving her hand upward towards the clone, she send out a black wave of energy in the shape of a raven's claw towards the clone. The claw latched onto the clone with ease, causing her to stop and try to pry herself away from it.   
  
"And you!" Raven suddenly began as wind out of nowhere picked up and blew a crossed her. "You took the one thing that meant most to me than anything else in this world. The most precious thing to me is gone, because of you!"   
  
The clone looked down at Raven as she was brought back down to the ground by the claw. "I was following orders!" she suddenly shouted with hopes that she'd believe her.   
  
"It was the last thing you'd ever do!" Raven suddenly shouted as she moved her hands upward, making her clone fly up into the air before letting her drop back to the ground. "Nothing you say or do will ever justify how you have hurt me!"   
  
End of Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
Hmm... so all of you already knew that Raven would be pissed at them. How right you guys were. We've come a long way, wouldn't you say? From Raven's visions to her kidnap.. to her clone's appearance to BB's presumed death. And, it's all coming to a close in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy it.   
  
I drew my second R/BB picture over the last week. It turned out pretty good. I loved it. Colored it in paint, and it didn't turn out half bad. You guys should check it out.   
  
Anyway, like I said.. if you like to check out my R/BB web site please email me for the link. Thanks.   
  
Hope to see your reviews. Bye!   
  



	16. Turmoil

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
All You Needed   
  
Chapter 16: Inner Turmoil   
  
The clone looked on in fear as she sat on the ground. Shivering slightly from both the cold wind and her own fear, she looked on as Raven hovered over the ground.   
  
Her eyes were a white color as bolts of black energy bolted from the ground and sprang up to meet Raven's face. Lifting her hands up and opening her palms, a group of energy bolts moved around in a circle in each hand. Angry and content with getting revenge, Raven continued to stare at her clone.   
  
Slade looked down, noticing the black energy disappeared from around him. Taking this time to escape, he slowly stood up and moved slightly to the right. Hoping and praying, silently that Raven's attention would not return to him.   
  
His prayers were turned down by god. For she did notice him trying to sneak away. It came so suddenly. Her eyes darted towards him in a stern and calm expression. She lifted one hand up and chanted her three magical words. Suddenly, robes of black energy sprang forth and caught onto Slade's ankles, bringing him down hard to the ground.   
  
"No mercy," she muttered as she furrowed her eyebrows.   
  
Cyborg looked on with a shocked look on his face. Never had he seen Raven so angry and full of hatred as he saw her now. Never, in the time that he had known her, had she displayed such emotions in a fight with anyone. Gulping in fear, he clutched his injured arm and looked on.   
  
"Thank god, I'm on her side," he muttered in a shaky voice. "I should remind myself to not mess with her and BB anymore. No more teasing them. Nothing... or I might end up like Slade," he paused and gazed over at the copy of Raven. "Or worse... like her..."   
  
Robin sat up, struggling to get a view of the current situation. He formed a smile on his lips as he saw Raven with the upper hand over Slade. Falling back to the ground, he looked up at the dark sky and chuckled. "If only you could be here to see your girl kick ass, BB," he whispered, faintly. "You'd be so proud."   
  
For a moment, it seemed that Raven had heard Robin's words. Glancing back at him, she frowned before turning back towards Slade. "Did you really think you could escape me?" she questioned as she took two steps towards him.   
  
Slade looked up. The only visible eye widen in shock as he watched the young woman approach him. "Are you threatening me, Child?" he asked, still using his cocky manner.   
  
She stopped, suddenly, narrowing her eyes in a sarcastic attitude. "Don't push me," she muttered in a low voice. "You took me from my family! Turned me into something that I wasn't and created a monster using me!"   
  
"You sound disappointed," he whispered as he regained some composure. "Why the long face?"   
  
Raven growled as she bowed her head, hiding the tears threatening her eyes. "What do you think?" she retorted in a angry manner. "Because of you, Beast boy is gone!"   
  
"And, what of him?" Slade began to ask. "What about him makes him so important to you? You are Raven..."   
  
Raven looked up, slightly and gave him a puzzled look. "What?"   
  
"You are Raven of Azarath. The only living child of Trigon. You bow to no one! You feel all, yet nothing at all," Slade began as grew more confident. "Yet, you kneel to that little green boy. What power does he have over someone so superior?"   
  
She grew silent. Not knowing what to say or do. Feeling all control over herself vanish, she fell to her knees and grabbed her head. "Stop it!" she replied in a hushed voice. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she continued to repeat as tears began to fall to the ground below her.   
  
As if cue, rain began to fall at a steady pace on top of them. Slade laughed as he stood up and gazed over at Raven. "One day Raven, you will wake up and find that I am right and you are wrong," he began as he turned around and faced the other direction. "And, that you never really needed him..."   
  
Her eyes shot open. A look of anger and hatred beginning to give birth into them. For a moment they were white, the next red, until finally settling into a black color. It reflected her soul and the big void that Beast boy had filled. Thoughts of them began to race through her mind as she struggled to stand up.   
  
Black electrical bolts moved up her legs until it encircled all of her body. Clenching her hands into fists, she looked up at Slade from underneath the shelter of the hood.  
  
"I've had enough!" She screamed as she hurled all the energy she could towards Slade. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!"   
  
Slade, probably, never saw it coming. It hit full force and sent him to the ground with smoke rising from his back. For a moment, everything was silent. Only the sound of the rain hitting the ground and the soft panting of Raven was heard.   
  
Calming down, her eyes returned to the normal color as her hood was thrown back by the wind, revealing her tear stricken face. "Enough... is enough," she cried out with sadness. "Enough..." she gazed on, not knowing if he was dead or not.   
  
Knowing she wasn't quite finished, she turned towards her clone with a calm and stern look in her expression. Finally regaining the normal breathe rate, she lifted her hand. A large boulder behind her turned to black at the cue of her hand. Lifting it over her head before dragging it over towards the clone, she began to take steady steps towards him.   
  
Stopping only a few inches away from the clone, she directed the large boulder over the clone. The copy looked up in fear for a moment, before looking down and shutting her eyes, waiting for the attack to hit her.   
  
"No mercy," Raven repeated in a husky voice.   
  
"Raven, stop!" Cyborg's voice shouted through the rain.   
  
Raven's eyes widen at the sudden intrusion. Looking over her shoulder, she gazed over at the half human where he last stood. "Why?" she questioned, half confused and half dazed. "This bitch deserves to die."   
  
Starfire landed, softly on the ruined land near the dock. Looking around, she tried desperately to find the one they had lost. Sighing in disappointment when finding nothing, she turned her attention to the ruined buildings across the bay.   
  
With regained hope, she floated into the air and quickly made her way across the bay. Her thoughts moved onto Raven. Praying softly that she would be all right with everything that had happened to her.   
  
She traveled a little higher in the air, stopping when reaching the edge of the shore. Gazing up at the mess, she sighed. "How terrible," she noted. "Those innocent people never saw it coming..."   
  
Shaking her head in sadness, she continued to float over the ruined buildings and streets. Knowing full well that she should be looking for survivors, she felt she had another duty to full fill; to look for Beast boy. Perking her head up a little, something caught her eye.   
  
In the distance, a figure laid on the ground. Gasping in realization, she recognized the clothing and green skin as Beast boy. Dropping instantly to the ground, she took the rest of her journey by foot. She fell to the ground next to the green boy and scooped him up in her arms.   
  
"Beast boy?" she called out. "Beast boy, answer me," she called out again, shaking him in a gentle manner, hoping to bring him from his slumber.   
  
Picking him up, she started back towards the bay. "Perhaps I should take him home for medical attention..."   
  
Raven growled as she turned her head a little to get a good look at Robin. "You better start talking..." she muttered in a demanding voice.   
  
Robin began as he struggled to lift himself off the ground. "That's not like you to kill like she would. You are not like them!"   
  
"She killed Beast boy," Raven shouted in anguish. "I cannot forgive her for that!"   
  
"We aren't asking you to," Cyborg interrupted, suddenly.   
  
"She must pay," Raven stated as she turned her gaze towards Robin.   
  
"What would Beast boy do, Raven?" the boy wonder asked in a sudden manner. "He wouldn't go off looking for revenge. And, he wouldn't want you to either."   
  
Raven's eyes widen in startlement before calming down. Breaking down, she fell to her knees and moved the boulder away from the clone. She brought her knees close to her as she hid her head next to them. Silence floated around them. Besides the rain falling, the only other sound heard was the gentle sobbing coming from Raven.   
  
"I'm tired of hurting," Raven explained in a low voice.   
  
Cyborg walked up towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Rae... it's over," he replied in a calm voice.   
  
Robin struggled to his feet. Looking away in silence, he felt ashamed of everything that had happed, but most of all was greifing for Raven. "I'm sorry, Raven," he replied in a low manner.   
  
The clone looked up with a shocked look on her face. That's it? she thought in question. She's giving up? She had me! Shaking her head in confusion, she looked on.   
  
Cyborg was moving away from a distraught Raven and attented to Robin, who was nearly about to fall once more to the ground in pain.   
  
"She has friends," the clone muttered. "Slade brought me into this world with nothing, but hatred towards her. She tried to kill me... because I took away one of her friends..."   
  
She watched as Raven finally stood up. She didn't look back at her own copy. Turning her head away, she moved beside the two other Titans with her head bowed.   
  
Time from then seemed to stop. Not knowing what she was thinking, the clone stood up and aimed her hand towards Raven. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she called out in anger and sent a wave of black energy towards Raven.   
  
End of Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
Another short chapter, but it says alot, doesn't it? A lot of turmoil happening in Raven. And, I know! Everyone wants to know if Beast boy is really dead... that answer will come in the next chapter. The next big question is if Slade is dead or not... hmm, that answer will come later as well.   
  
I finished the first chapter to my next story. Sorry that this chapter took so long, I had a little writers block while writing, but I'm better now. So, about my next story... I'm not sure if it is going to be one shot or a epic like this one was. I'm very proud of it. Hope you all will like it when I post it later on in the summer.   
  
This story is drawing to a tight close. We've come a long way, haven't we? The ending is still something that I am figuring out in my head. Be warned... I'm very good at endings.   
  
So, the next chapter is yet to come. See ya then!   
  



	17. Finally

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
All You Needed   
  
Chapter 17: Finally   
  
Raven's eyes widen as the sound of some one screaming in pain was heard. Turning around, she saw Robin on his knees with smoke leaving his chest where he had been hit.   
  
"What?" she called out in confusion.   
  
The clone looked on in disappointment. "Damn, why did he have to get in the way?" she wondered with a frown.   
  
Cyborg looked on in shock. "Robin?" he called out.   
  
"Robin!" Raven shouted without any hesitation. Quickly, she dropped to his side and caught him before he collapsed to the ground. "Why did you do that?" she asked in confusion. "Why?"   
  
"I felt like I owed you one," Robin smiled as he looked down at his chest. "It's nothing to bad. I'll survive."   
  
"Starfire is going to kill me!" Cyborg shouted as he began to chew on his fingers.   
  
Raven set Robin down gently on the ground. "I've had enough," she softly muttered. "I have had enough!" she shouted as her eyes turned to a black color. "I gave you one last chance and this is how you repay me?!"   
  
The clone looked on in fear. "Oh no," she muttered in shock. "I thought she was weakened!"   
  
"You thought wrong!" Raven shouted as she sent out a wave of black energy towards her clone.   
  
It didn't take very long for Starfire to reach the tower. Kicking the heavy doors open, she carried Beast boy all the way until she reached the living room. From there, she set him down on the couch and sighed.   
  
"Ra-" a soft grunt echoed through the quiet and rather empty living room. "Ra...ven..."   
  
Starfire gasped and looked down. She watched, her breathing still, as Beast boy's eyes slowly opened and greeted hers. "Beast boy! You are alive!" she shouted in excitement as she grabbed Beast boy and pulled him into a tight hug.   
  
"Not... so... tight," he breathed out as he felt more pain run through him. "I'm sore..."   
  
"My apologies," Starfire backed away from him, still in complete ecstasy. "Wait until Raven discovers that you are all right! She will be thrilled!"   
  
"Raven!" Beast boy shouted in realization. "I almost forgot about her!"   
  
Sitting up, he tried his best to move on his own. However, the pain had struck him, causing him to fall back on the couch. Starfire looked over her friend in concern.   
  
"You must rest," she insisted as she pulled a blanket over him.   
  
"But, Raven... I need to," Beast boy stopped as Starfire threw the blanket of his body and smiled.   
  
"Hush now," she began as she turned her back to him. "I shall go to her. She would much prefer it if you rested..."   
  
"What are you going to do with me?" her clone asked as Raven stood straight up.   
  
The original Raven looked on. Her eyes a white color as a dark aura encircled her body. Taking small and steady steps towards her clone, she didn't answer the question being asked. Her white cloak moved into the wind that her energy created. It was the long bolts of black energy that came up from under her cloak that caught her clone's attention.   
  
Looking down at the hem of her cloak, she watched as the long bolts of black energy came up and flew towards her. Gulping in fear, she felt the energy wrap around her neck and body.   
  
"I should make you pay," Raven began as she neared her clone. "For everything you have done to me..."   
  
"Then, why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" her clone asked in a steady and calm voice. "Or, you are afraid?"   
  
"Afraid?" Raven asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed by her current situation. "Of what?"   
  
"You tell me," the copy began with a smirk on her lips.   
  
"You are in a death bind," Raven reminded her as she let the energy around her neck tighten a bit. "You are in no position to be acting cocky..."   
  
Cyborg knelt down beside his leader and picked him up. While his eyes on Raven, he backed away. "Man, that girl has really done it this time," he mumbled.   
  
"You're right," her clone began with a smirk still on her face. "But, I can't help it... I'm you..."  
  
"You are nothing like me," Raven began with a angry look on her face. "Just a useless copy..."   
  
"Raven, Raven..." her clone began with a smile. "When are you going to understand?"   
  
"Understand what?" Raven asked, slightly irritated by her. "Understand how you used me and then tried to destroy my friends?"   
  
"You would have done the same thing," her clone began as she lowered her face for a moment. "Exactly the same thing," she muttered as she lifted her head a little.   
  
Raven gasped as four red eyes met hers as her clone lifted her head. "No," she began in a low whisper. "No!" she shouted as she tightened her grip on the clone's neck. "I am nothing like you!"   
  
"Are you!?" her clone shouted as she felt the energy tighten around her neck. "Just look at yourself! How long do you think it will be until you finally lose control?"   
  
Raven's eyes widen for a split second before falling back onto her clone in anger. "I will never lose control! As long as I have my friends..."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" her clone's weakened voice asked, suddenly. "Or... is it as long as you have your friends... you will never be in control..."  
  
"Why the hell were you created?" Raven asked in disgust. "You're worthless..."   
  
"I was created for power," her clone explained. "Just like you..."   
  
Raven lowered her eyes. "I have no desire for power," she explained with a dazed look. "Unlike you and my father."   
  
"You keep telling yourself that," her clone began with a smirk still on her face. "One day, you will lose your control and come back to the dark side..."   
  
"You want to see me lose control?" Raven asked as her hood fell back from her face, exposing her purple hair. "I'll show you losing control!" she shouted as she lifted her head up to show her eyes had went from white to a deep dark.   
  
Cyborg covered Robin's body from the wind that sent various objects flying by. Closing his eyes, he listened to the wind and the sound of the Raven's in the distance. The last thing he could hear was the wailing of Raven and her clone's desperate and panic screams.   
  
Before the clone could do anymore, she was consumed by the black energy released by Raven. Looking up with her four red eyes, she growled in anger.   
  
"This is for me," Raven began as she released more energy. "This is for Starfire and Cyborg," she began as she brought her clone closer to her using her energy. "This is for Robin!" she shouted as she punched the clone with a fist. "And, this? This is for Beast boy!"   
  
Bringing her arms over her chest and extending them into the air, Raven released a mass amounts of energy. The blackness filled the sky, taking over the gray clouds and replacing them with a morbid color.   
  
The clone screamed as she became one with the black aura and disappeared into the air all together.   
  
Starfire floated up into the air above the lake that surrounded her house. In grave fear, she looked on at the sky. A small portion of it in the distance had gone from the gray clouds of the storm to a nasty black color.   
  
"Robin," she muttered in half fear and worry.   
  
Beast boy lay in the couch. His head was half turned to look out the window to see the black sky light up. "Raven," he muttered as he closed his eyes and fell back into unconsciousness.   
  
As quickly as it came, it left. The black bolts of energy moved back under Raven's cloak and was replaced by two pairs of legs. The black aura that surrounded her body had left her to join back to where ever it had came from. Raven's eyes sunk in back to it's beautiful purple color.   
  
Falling to her knees, Raven lifted up her head and smiled. "Finally," she muttered as tears formed into the corners of her eyes. Sighing in relief, she fell forward onto the ground into a deep sleep.   
  
End of Chapter   
  
After Notes   
  
Yea, it's short. Deal with it. I've been really busy. Well, I know the burning question; Is it finally over? One way to find out is by reading the next chapter which could very well be the last one. I haven't decided.   
  
I'm thinking about doing a triquel to Like Lovers Do, which would be the sequel to this one. But, I very much doubt that. More fluff is going to come in and how will BB and Rae's reunion be? And, is Robin all right? Is Slade dead? What about the clone?   
  
All answers are coming in the final chapter of All You Needed!   
  



	18. Sweet Aftermath

Getting together was the easy part... it's staying together that will be a challenge. Especially with Slade up to no good.   
  
All You Needed   
  
Chapter 18: Sweet Aftermath   
  
For the first couple of days there was only the silence between Cyborg and Starfire in the huge tower that they called home. Quietly, Cyborg sat at the kitchen table, absorbed in his own thoughts of the fight and what was going to happen. In the same manner, Starfire was at the stove, attempting to brew up some sadness pudding.   
  
"How are they?" Cyborg asked in a dull voice. He didn't bother to look up at her as he kept his eyes glued to his food.   
  
Starfire let out a long sigh. "Robin is up and moving about," she explained. "He is resting now. Beast boy has awoken as well."   
  
Cyborg scanned his plate of food as if searching for something. With a fearful look in his eyes, he looked up at Starfire. "And, Raven? How is she?"   
  
Starfire let the bowl she held fall. Closing her eyes and forcing back tears, she shook her head. "Robin can not determine her condition..." she paused with a heavy heart. "She is in bad shape..."   
  
Beast boy opened the door to Raven's bedroom. Carefully, he walked in and looked around. Hesitantly, he stopped and looked on at the bed. "Raven..." he muttered out with tears forming in his eyes.   
  
Not wanting to waste much time, he carefully made his way to the side of her bed and knelt down. His eyes searched her face. She had been unconscious for four days and her condition was not improving. Taking her lifeless hand into his own, he placed it on his cheek and sobbed.   
  
"Don't leave me," he begged in a low whisper.   
  
He stopped as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Looking up, he found Robin standing behind him. Despite both their injuries, they managed to go on. Kneeling down beside him, Robin gazed at Raven.   
  
"I tried," he began with a attempt. "I don't know what to say..."   
  
"Is she going to die?" Beast boy asked, not looking up at him.  
  
Robin looked over at his green team mate. A look of remorse filled his features. Beast boy gazed back up for a moment and took note of his expression. Pressing the question further, Beast boy stood up and turned to his leader. Robin sighed and stood up as well.   
  
"I don't know," he began. "She hasn't shown sign of recovery..."   
  
The green boy looked on in shock. Feeling his legs lose the strength to hold him up, he sat down on the floor besides Raven's bed. "What...?" he began, unsure of how to express himself. "What does that mean?"   
  
Robin looked away, unable to take the painful look in his friend's eyes. "It means that I'm not sure if she is ever going to wake up or not," he explained in the calmest voice he could muster.   
  
Tears floated from Beast boy's eyes and traveled down his cheeks. "No," he began, before looking up at Raven, who laid in her bed. "She can't just never wake up! She's Raven!"   
  
"Damn it," Robin shouted as he clenched his fists. "This is my fault! I shouldn't have pushed her into that fight! I'm sorry," he began as he let his hands fall to his sides. "I'm sorry..."   
  
Knowing there wasn't anymore he could do for him, Robin turned and quietly made his way out of the dark room. Beast boy was half glad that he left. He wanted to be left alone with Raven and his thoughts. Calming down a little from his sobbing, he gazed out at the window.   
  
The sun was setting in the far horizon. This was Raven's favorite time of day. Standing up and watching the sun set with a blank look on his face.   
  
Turning his head to look over at the sleeping figure in the bed, he frowned. Leaving his position in front of the window, he made his way towards her bed. Sitting down on the soft mattress, he traced her face with his eyes. Taking the blanket from her, he lifted it up and slipped in beside her.   
  
He wrapped the blanket around himself and her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed. Breathing in her scent and smiling as he wrapped his arms around her body.   
  
"Rae..." he breathed out as he placed his head on her shoulder and gazed at her lifeless face. Sniffling, he placed his ear near her chest and listened. Soft and slow, but still there was a pulse. "You're here," he began. "You have to come back to me..."   
  
He couldn't figure out how long he laid there by her. It could have been for hours or even days. Felt like years in his mind. Eventually, he fell asleep beside her.  
  
Robin sighed as he rubbed his neck. Entering the kitchen, he found Starfire at the table with a bowl of pudding in front of her. Smiling a little, he made his way to her.   
  
"How's it going?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood with a friendly gesture.   
  
He could tell by the look in her eyes that it hadn't worked. Sighing a little, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
"It is not fair," she complained as she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. "Neither Raven or Beast boy deserve this pain."   
  
"I know," Robin breathed out as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "It isn't fair, but we've done all we can."   
  
"How is Beast boy?" she suddenly asked as she looked up at him from her position.   
  
Robin sighed and shook his head. "Time will tell," he muttered as he rested his head on her head. "Time will tell..."   
  
"Robin!" Cyborg's voice interrupted their discussion.   
  
The two turned just in time to see Cyborg running into the kitchen. A look of desperation in his eyes. "Come quick!" he told him as he turned and left the kitchen.   
  
Robin looked down at Starfire. "Do you think it has something to do with Raven?" he asked, uncertain.   
  
"Let us go!" Starfire shouted as she quickly pulled away from him.   
  
The two ran from the kitchen and into the other room to find Cyborg standing in front of the computer. Robin walked up beside him and gazed over at the computers. There on the screen was a blinking light, indicating a incoming call.   
  
"You are not going to believe this," Cyborg whispered as he clicked on the light.   
  
The three Titans moved back as the large screen flashed black before painting the face of their nightmares. Slade looked down at them with a cocky look in his eyes.   
  
"Hello Robin," he greeted.   
  
"How?!" Robin shouted back, not accepting the welcome. "We left you for dead!"   
  
"How are you doing?" Slade asked, ignoring his statement. "How is Raven?"   
  
"How dare you contact us," Starfire interrupted with a angry look in her eyes. "And, how dare you speak the name of my friend!"  
  
Cyborg gave the tyrant a dirty look. "What the hell do you want, anyway?" he asked, suddenly. "Do you think you've done enough?"  
  
"Truthfully?" Slade began with a chuckle. "I haven't even started..."   
  
Robin shook his head and turned around. "Disconnect it, Cy," he suddenly ordered. "I don't want to hear this anymore."   
  
Just as Cyborg was going to respond, Slade spoke up. "Don't you want to hear how I survived?" he asked, catching their attention. "Wouldn't you?"   
  
Robin turned his head to look at the older enemy. "Didn't I ask?" he asked in a rather angry tone.   
  
"When I stole the equipment from Aqualad's precious home I decided to use it for more than just creating Raven's clone," Slade began with a smile. "I created a copy of myself."   
  
Robin smirked and turned back around. "That equipment was safely returned," he replied out of nowhere. "How many copies did you make before we took it from you?"   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Slade asked, just as the connection failed, leaving them with a blank screen.   
  
"Figures," Cyborg sighed out as he sat in the chair. "Just when we think it's over, he shows up to prove us wrong..."   
  
"Let us forget him for now," Starfire suggested as she placed her hands together and eyed Robin. "And, let us focus on Raven's well being..."   
  
Robin slammed his fist into the computer screen. "Damn him," he muttered before he stood straight up and walked out of the room with out another word said.   
  
Morning soon arrived, blessing the dark room, that was occupied by Raven and Beast boy, with light. Groaning a little from the rude awakening from the sun, Beast boy shut his eyes tightly before carefully opening them to adjust to the new light. Yawning, he looked down to find Raven where he had left her, still lifeless and sleeping.   
  
He sat up and stretched before laying back down beside her. Much to his surprise, his stomach began to call out for food. Not wanting to leave her alone, he frowned. Shaking his head a little, he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead and swore he would return.   
  
Climbing out of bed, he stretched a little more before heading out of the room.   
  
Robin yawned as he sat up a little and stretched. He looked down to find Starfire's head in his lap, sleeping contentedly. Smiling a little, he ran his fingers through her hair. He watched as she slowly a woke to greet him. Turning a little to face him, she sat up and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Good morning," she replied in a low voice. "Is that how they say on Earth?"   
  
Chuckling a little by her uncertain attitude, he hugged her and kissed her hair. "Yes, you've got it," he replied, hoping his phrase would not confuse her.   
  
"What up, ya'll?" Cyborg asked as he walked in with his arms in the air. "Nice sleep, I see..." he replied in a cocky manner as he noticed their position on the couch.   
  
Robin looked down at Starfire. A deep red color filled both their cheeks. The alien girl modestly smiled and pulled herself away from him to stand up. Robin stood up soon after and stretched a little.   
  
"How is Raven's recovery progressing?" Starfire asked with a serious look on her face.   
  
"She still hasn't woken up," a new voice explained.  
  
The three Titans turned to find Beast boy coming down the steps and entering the living room to join them. Robin frowned and shook his head.   
  
"This is horrible," he began as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Slade has gone too far this time. Next time I see him, he will pay!"   
  
Beast boy lifted a eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'next time', Rob?" he asked with a uncertain look.   
  
"Apparently, Slade never died," Robin sighed out as he looked over at his team mate. "It was his clone we were fight all a long."   
  
The green boy shook his head and sighed. "So, Raven risked her life for nothing," he muttered. "Only to destroy her clone and Slade's clone... was it really worth it?"   
  
Starfire gave her friend a sympathetic look. "For Raven?" she asked for a moment. "It was..."   
  
Beast boy looked away and nodded in sadness. Taking a few steps towards the couch, he sniffled. "I just wish she would wake up..." he began in a low voice.   
  
Silence filled the room. Beast boy looked down when his team mates failed to reply. His eyes filled with tears, but he instantly was caught off guard by Starfire, who had inhaled, sharply as if in shock. Looking up, he found his team mates looking on in shock with small smiles filling the corners of their lips.   
  
Curiously, he turned around and stopped in shock. Frozen and with his mouth wide open, he watched as Raven, slowly made her way down the steps. Looking up with a weak smile, she eyed her team mates.   
  
"Hey," she managed, weakly.   
  
Beast boy had no time to react. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were already by her side, giving her hugs and welcoming her back. He looked in a dazed look, still wondering if he was dreaming or not.   
  
"I am elated!" Starfire shouted as she gave Raven a tight hug. "You have awakened, at last!"   
  
Robin gave Raven a pat on the back. "Welcome back," he whispered with a smile.   
  
Raven smiled back and carefully returned Starfire's hug. "Thank you, everyone," she replied, before looking over at Beast boy. Silence filled the room as Starfire moved away from the empathy. Studying her look, Starfire smiled, knowingly and moved beside Robin.   
  
"Come on," Cyborg softly whispered. "Let's leave them alone," he suggested as he pushed Robin and Starfire towards the door.   
"Ooh, this is so romantic!" Starfire squealed as she moved out of the room. "I wish to stay and watch!"   
  
"Come on, Star," Robin laughed out. "Let's go make some of that happiness pudding," he offered as he followed her out the door with a smile on his lips.   
  
Cyborg stopped in front of the open door, glancing down at Raven, who was still staring at a frozen Beast boy. "I'm glad it all worked out, Rae," he muttered with a smile. Without saying anything else and not wanting to ruin their moment, he turned and left the room.   
  
Raven sighed as the last of her friends left the room, leaving her with the one person she wanted to be with. "I thought you were dead for a moment," Raven began with a sheepish look. "I was so afraid that I lost you... that I lost control over myself..."   
  
Beast boy looked down for a moment. Sniffling and laughing at the same time, causing Raven to give him a questioning look. In a instant, he was by her side, crying and laughing at the same time.   
  
"I thought I lost you!" he shouted in remorse as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach. "When I woke up and saw you in your bed... I couldn't believe that my strong Raven could look so fragile!"   
  
Raven looked down in a calm and serenely way. Smiling a little, she fell to the ground while he still kept a hold on her. All she could do was let him sob into her cloak while she smoothed down his hair with a hand.   
  
"I am sorry if I made you worry," Raven began in a low voice.   
  
"It's all right," Beast boy began as he pulled away. Rubbing the tears from his eyes, he looked up at her and smiled. "So, you're really here... finally..."   
  
"How long was I out?" Raven felt the urge to ask.   
  
"Couple of days," Beast boy began, recovering from his sobbing. Sitting up, he leaned against the back of the couch, extending out his arms to beckon for her to join him.   
  
Smiling a little, she moved over and fell into his embrace. Placing her head on his shoulder, she felt his arms snake their way around her waist, keeping her place with him.   
  
"Slade is still alive," Beast boy suddenly said as he rested his head over hers.   
  
"I'm not surprised," Raven sighed out. "That's Slade for you."   
  
"I'm sorry," he began with a dazed look.   
  
Raven pulled away and gave him a look of confusion. "For what?" she asked.   
  
"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that," Beast boy began with a sad look on his face. "You shouldn't have had to. You dreams, kidnapping, and your clone... that's all so hectic.. I don't even know how I got through it all."   
  
"But, we did," Raven began as she placed a hand on his cheek. "And, here we are. Together and in one peace."   
  
"Yea, but-" he stopped when she placed a finger, gently on his lips.   
  
"You're the one who got me through it all," Raven began with a smile.   
  
"And, it was you, who helped me through everything, too," Beast boy began with a smile that matched her own.   
  
"And, you know why?" Raven asked as she scooted closer to him with a gentle look in her eyes. He shook his head, lost for words. "Because, the thought of being back with you was all I needed to get through. And, I was all you needed to survive... right?"   
  
He nodded his head with a smile still on his green lips. Leaning in, he kissed her gently before bringing her into a hug. "So, what now?" he asked while in their embrace.   
  
Raven thought for a moment. With a smirk on her lips, she pulled away from him. "It'll come to us," she told him before bringing him into another tight hug.   
  
End   
  
After Notes   
  
What a trip!   
  
First off, I would like to thank all the people, who reviewed this story. Thank you all! You had such nice things to say. I started Like Lovers Do back in the beginning of the school year and I had no idea it'd be so successful. Then I decided to do this story and I was planning on only making it 7 chapters long, but it just kept going and going. So, this is where it has to end. At least for now.   
  
There is some good news. A week from now or so I will be posting my new Raven and Beast boy story. It is called 'Taking Over Me' and it has a lot more angst and drama in it than Like Lovers Do and All You Needed. I'm up to Chapter 3 on that story, but I am editing the first chapter right now.   
  
I am also working very hard on a Tenchi Muyo story. Which will definitely be a Ryoko/Tenchi romance.   
  
You can check my web site out for any updates on my stories and drawings or to even drop me a   
  
Thank you, everyone once again for the reviews and reading this story. It's so sad to see this come to a end. It's like the end of a era or something. But, like all great things... it must come to a end. Thanks, once again.   
  
Peace and god bless!   
  
Demon of the Night   
  



End file.
